Aftermath 4: Family
by Deliverer
Summary: Deep rooted and dark family secrets, Hana and the Lotus Blade in peril. Now what, Team Possible? The Lotus Blade has been corrupted by Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Killigan, and only Ron or Rufus can cleanse it. Except Ron can't know. But when has that stopped him from following KP to the ends of the earth? And how much do Hirotaka, Fukushima, and Yori really know? What of Sensei?
1. Enter Kim Possible

_**Kim Possible: Family**_

(A/N: Preceded by Kim Possible 3: The Three Stooges Ride Again, Kim Possible 2: This is not Honor, and Kim Possible 1: Redemption. I got this one up quick. Let's see how it plays out. Enjoy.)

Enter Kim Possible

Kim lay uncomfortably on her bed, tossing around what she'd just been told. When Hirotaka had called her for aid, she hadn't expected what he'd confessed. Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist had gained possession of the Lotus Blade, and Yamanouchi needed her help. But she couldn't bring Ron, or even let him know. Yet somehow she had to bring Rufus. She wasn't sure, but she believed it probably had something to do with Hana… She swallowed dryly and looked over at the picture of her and Ron. She was afraid. Afraid was an understatement. She rolled over and took the picture, looking at it. Gently she petted her boyfriend's features and smiled softly. If anything ever happened to Ron… She shivered and held it close to her chest, laying back on the bed.

Smile falling, she whispered to it, "I'm sorry Ron." This time he wasn't coming with her.

"Sorry about what?" a voice asked. She gasped and quickly looked up. Ron was just coming into her room, goofily smiling as always, Hana in his arms and Rufus in his pocket.

"Hmm, oh, nothing," she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and grinning nervously.

"O-kay," Ron said, raising a suspicious eyebrow. Lightening up, he said, "Hey KP, how about a movie?"

"Movie? Oh, no thanks. I have to, you know, study," Kim replied, grinning innocently.

"KP, weekend. Study on the weekends is forbidden," Ron said.

Kim smirked affectionately. "Oh really. What great philosopher said _that_?" she asked.

"The Ron man said that," Ron replied. Hana giggled.

Kim giggled as well and said, "Sorry Ron, not tonight. Rufus, come here a minute. I have to do a report on Naked Mole Rats. Mind if I borrow him, Ron?"

"Sure thing KP. Just have him back ASAP," Ron replied. "Hana and I are going to catch the new Snowman Hank movie." He crossed to her and gently pecked her lips. She beamed at him and Ron left.

As soon as Ron was gone, Kim turned to Rufus, saying, "Rufus, we need to talk."

"Huh?" Rufus wondered. Quietly Kim explained everything to the little mole rat. In minutes they were packed and heading towards the airport and Japan.

KP

"Is it just me, or was Kim acting weird?" Ron remarked to Hana. Hana cooed in response. "I wonder what's wrong," Ron mused. He gasped, saying in a tight voice, "Is she breaking up with me?" Hana stuck out her tongue making a noise with it. "You're right, I'm overreacting. It's Kim. I mean, she loves me, right? Yeah…"

"Gaga!" Hana exclaimed, pointing back towards Kim's house.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I _should_ confront her," Ron said. "Yeah. What's the worst that can happen?" He turned and headed back.

KP

Ron looked around the empty room. "Where did she go?" he asked, now worried. "Rufus? Kim? Hello!"

"Kim!" Hana called out.

"You said her name! You said her name! Oh I can't wait to show her!" Ron exclaimed, beaming at his baby sister and holding her up in the air, grinning. "Hey KP! Hana said your name!" No reply from anywhere. "KP?" he called again. Again, no answer.

He shifted uncomfortably. He went to her bed and looked around for a clue as to where she might be. He turned to her phone and started. The last number called was a number from _Japan_! "What on Earth? Japan?" Ron asked.

Ron hesitated. Was she on some secret mission? No. She wouldn't go on a mission without him. So then why was she calling Japan? Was she thinking of _moving_? Oh no! He picked up her phone and dialled the number. He waited tensely for a voice to answer. "Kenichewa," a male voice said; and not just any male voice. Ron's mouth dropped. Hirotaka! He slammed down the phone and looked at it as if it had punched him in the gut.

"Hirotaka? Oh no, I'm losing KP to Hirotaka! How long has this been happening. Why?" Ron exclaimed, dramatically falling to his knees and sobbing.

"Brudda!" Hana exclaimed.

He looked at her then said, "You're right, Han. Kim wouldn't cheat on me. Not Kim. If I want her back, I'm going to have to confront her about this. We're going to Japan, little sister!"

KP

Meanwhile, Hirotaka hung up the phone curiously. "That was odd," he remarked.

"Who was it?" Yori asked as they waited for Kim's plane to come in.

"I am unsure," Hirotaka answered.

"Hiro, Yori!" a voice called. They turned and spotted Kim grinning and coming towards them.

"Kim!" Hirotaka exclaimed, running to her and spinning her around. She giggled and hugged him back. "I have missed you, Kim Possible."

"I've missed you too," Kim replied, beaming. "Yori!" she exclaimed, embracing the girl. Yori grinned and held her back.

"Welcome Kim. I am afraid we could not call you on happier terms," Yori said, becoming grave once more.

"Tell me everything," Kim stated.

"Come and let us head to the school. We will inform you on the way. I will, of course, have the honor of carrying your bags for you," Hirotaka said, picking up the luggage Kim had brought.

"Hey!" Rufus exclaimed.

"Hello, Rufus-San," Hirotaka greeted. Rufus chattered at him and hugged his wrist. He then leapt onto Yori. Yori giggled and hugged the little rodent.

"It is a good thing you are here, Rufus-San. The fate of the Lotus Blade may well rest in your hand," Yori declared. Rufus struck a heroic pose, making the three humans grin at him.

KP

Kim listened in horror and disbelief to the story they told her, up to and including Fukushima. She had to admit, her respect and admiration for Hirotaka had shot up a hundred fold. After the event in Middleton, when he'd called Bonnie his girlfriend, her respect for him had plummeted. Until she'd found out number one girlfriend to him, at least at the time, hadn't meant romantic interest. He'd assumed it literally meant girl who was a friend and number one had no meaning for him. Bonnie had been manipulative like that. She'd also convinced him that kissing was a normal thing for girl and guy friends to do. Which was true, in a way, but not when it meant full on the mouth borderline French kiss. Still, even then her respect for him hadn't come back. Until now, that is, with Fukushima.

"This is huge," Kim said. "If Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist are all working together again and they're as freakishly overpowered as you say, we have serious problems."

"This is true," Hirotaka agreed as they finally reached the school.

"Kim Possible, it is an honor to see you again," Sensei suddenly greeted, making the three humans and Rufus look ahead at him. Sensei bowed to her.

"Long time no see, Sensei," Kim replied, bowing back.

"Sensei," Rufus chattered, bowing.

"Rufus-San, it is good that you have come," Sensei said, bowing back. "We cannot risk Hana returning here. Not while Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Killigan roam free with the Lotus Blade in their possession." He glanced at Yori and asked, "Yori, something troubles you?"

Yori looked up at him then replied, "Is the Lotus Blade truly the only thing that can fend off the Yono?"

Sensei was silent a long moment. Finally he answered, "Yes."

"Monkey Fist claimed he wanted it not for power but for protection. Is it not then wrong of us to take that protection from him?" Yori questioned.

"Do you trust him not to use it for his own gain when all is said and done?" Sensei wondered.

"No, Sensei," she answered, looking down.

"You spend your pity on those who do not deserve it, sister," Hirotaka said.

"Does he not deserve pity, Hirotaka?" Sensei questioned.

"He does not," Hirotaka firmly said.

"Child, you have much to learn," Sensei answered.

"You defend a monster," Hirotaka stated.

"We all have a monster within us," Sensei replied. "Does a traitor deserve no pity?"

Hirotaka was silent. Finally he answered, "A traitor deserves no pity."

"Really? Hmm…" Sensei replied. Hirotaka shifted uncomfortably.

KP

Back in a Japanese town, Drakken, Killigan, and Monkey Fist sat at a restaurant and plotted their next move. "Where do we go from here?" Drakken asked. Monkey Fist was hardly paying attention, grinning insanely at the Lotus Blade. Killigan cuffed Monkey Fist.

"Ow!" Monkey Fist exclaimed, glaring at Killigan.

"Put the katana away, laddie," Killigan warned. Monkey Fist harrumphed and obeyed. Truth be told he was slightly glad for the distraction. He was starting to feel as if he were truly mad. Or was he there already and just not aware of it?

"We need a cover. Someplace safe. They will find any base of mine," Monkey Fist remarked.

"What if tha' base es en the air?" Killigan asked. They noticed him looking elsewhere and followed his gaze. Their mouths dropped. In the distance sat a gigantic dirigible!

"What is _that_?" Drakken asked.

"An exclusive tourist attraction. A zeppelin trip, offering balloon vacations that range from travelling all across Asia to all around the world. The blimp is named _The Samurai_. Only the rich and royal can afford it," Monkey Fist remarked. "Quite an experience, really."

"Ah could fly tha' thing," Killigan hinted.

The other two started, catching on. "Hijack _The Samurai_? It's perfect! Kim Possible would never _suspect_," Drakken declared.

"Then let's, as you say, get to it," Monkey Fist declared, grinning wickedly. Quickly they finished their meals, paid the tab—though they could have just eaten and ran—and hurried towards the docking station.

KP

The two ninjas, Kim, and Rufus went through the jungle silently. "Monkey Fist must have a base around here _somewhere_," Kim remarked.

"Yeah, uh huh," Rufus agreed, nodding.

"The monkey beast is unpredictable," Hirotaka said. "Come, we must find Fukushima."

"You have found me, my friend," Fukushima said, suddenly appearing from behind a tree with hardly a sound. Hirotaka bowed to his friend and Fukushima returned the gesture.

"Are we sure Hirotaka is smart to trust him?" Kim asked Yori.

"We can only hope. Time alone will tell if Hirotaka's judgement was good. They were best friends, once. They still are. They grew up together. They were as brothers to one another, once upon a time. But Fukushima was a jealous sort, and always ambitious, quick to judge and rude if he judged negatively. Too much so for his own good," Yori answered. "It is what drove him to treachery. Jealousy of Stoppable-San and ambition to 'make his way to the top', as you American's say."

"And what's _your_ take on him?" Kim asked.

Yori hesitated then answered, "I am unsure, anymore. Once I considered him friend. Once… there was a time he was more. Now I regard him with caution. But he is still my brother's companion, and he will always be." Kim wondered just what 'more' meant to Yori.

"Have you found any sign of Monkey Fist?" Hirotaka asked Fukushima.

"I have found nothing," Fukushima admitted. "The forts I have spotted are empty and abandoned."

"Then we must search all the harder," Hirotaka declared.

KP

Throwing the bound and gagged captain and co-pilot into a closet, the three villains hurried onto _The Samurai_. "The rich guests will be boarding soon," Monkey Fist declared.

"Remember to act natural," Drakken said, coming out from behind a curtain dressed in more normal attire.

"Right. I had a manservant, Bates, some time ago. My last contact with him placed Bates here in Japan. I have an idea of where he may be. He's been a loyal manservant to my family for years. We had a vacation home here, long ago. He would likely have gone there. He could come in handy," Monkey Fist remarked.

"Yer off to fetch him, then?" Killigan asked.

"For now. I should be back near the end of the boarding period," Monkey Fist replied. He glanced at the ring and frowned, murmuring, "Hmm…"

"What?" Drakken asked.

"Hana is near," Monkey Fist replied, grinning evilly. "The buffoon has come. With Kim Possible, no doubt. Yamanouchi _would_ have called them in. Everything is going according to plan."

"We just have t' stick the pieces together," Duff said, grinning cruelly. The three laughed evilly and Monkey Fist sprang off to find Bates.


	2. Ron's Arrival

_**Kim Possible: Family**_

(A/N: There will probably be two chapters up today, maybe three depending.)

Ron's Arrival

Bates wandered down the halls of the building. He knocked at the doors of a large bedroom and entered. "Old mum?" he asked, slightly fearfully.

"Yes Bates?" the woman rocking on a chair by the fire said.

"Everything is packed, mistress. Will we be leaving soon?" Bates questioned.

"Yes, Bates," the elderly woman answered. "I will meet you at _The Samurai_. Ensure we haven't forgotten anything then hurry on your way to join me."

"Yes madam," Bates replied, bowing. The old woman rose and walked by him. Bates watched after her ponderously. He wondered very much. What would Monty Fiske's reaction be if his master knew that _she_… Never mind.

Bates walked out of the house, locking it up as he left. They'd forgotten nothing. Now he had to get to the dirigible. "Hello, Bates," a voice said from behind.

Bates cried out in alarm and spun. His eyes widened. "My lord!" he exclaimed.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Monkey Fist remarked, smirking coldly.

"Wh-what brings you _here_, Master Fiske?" Bates asked.

"Why Bates, I've come to employ you into my service again. After all, for this little… 'escapade' I have planned, I will need your help," Monkey Fist answered.

"Escapade, sir?" Bates asked.

"Get in the car and drive, Bates. I will instruct you as to where to go and to what you are to do," Monkey Fist simply ordered. Bates swallowed and entered on Monkey Fist's order. Monkey Fist joined him and Bates drove off, soon enough realizing with a jolt that Monkey Fist was heading towards _The Samurai_! Oh if Lord Montgomery Fiske caught sight of _her_… He shivered at the thought of what would happen.

KP

Ron parachuted down towards Yamanouchi. He would confront Hirotaka and demand to know about him and Kim. Ooh, confront didn't sound too good. Hirotaka would lay him flat in probably a second, or two. Hana laughed in glee as they landed on the grounds. Ron ditched the parachute proudly and dusted off his hands. "_Score_! Didn't even lose my pants!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"Bubba!" Hana called out, hopping up and down in delight.

"Stoppable-San!" a shocked voice exclaimed.

"Sensei!" Ron said, grinning on seeing the old man. "How ya been?"

"What are you doing here, Stoppable-San?" Sensei demanded quickly. "Why have you brought Hana?"

Ron started and looked confused. "What do you mean? What's going on?" Ron asked, seeing the man's sudden distress and worry.

"Stoppable-San, you must leave this place quickly. Hana is in grave danger here! And now you have put Kim Possible and Yori in just as much," Sensei urgently said.

"Wait, danger, what? I just came here to win my girlfriend back from Hirotaka!" Ron exclaimed.

"You… what?" Sensei asked. Shaking his head he added, "We cannot bother with that now. Stoppable-San, Monkey Fist has possession of the Lotus Blade! With him are the ones you call Dr. Drakken and Duff Killigan. They have taken the sacred sword. Kim Possible was summoned here with Rufus, in the hopes that Rufus' power would cleanse the blade from Monkey Fist's wicked influence. You were not to know, not to bring the weapon back to Japan. Now Monkey Fist will be hunting you until the moment he takes your sister."

"Oh man, why do I always screw _up_?!" Ron exclaimed, now panicked. "Sensei, what do I do?" Ron asked.

"You must leave, Stoppable-San. Kim is in the jungle with Hirotaka and Yori, searching for the three villains," Sensei replied.

"Kim will never take them all on her own. I have to find her!" Ron exclaimed. Before Sensei could remind him Hana was still on his back, Ron was gone and Sensei was fearful. Deeply troubled the man turned to meditation. Perhaps the answer to this dilemma would come to him then. Or perhaps this was destiny's way.

KP

Why are they so hard to _find_?" Kim demanded, now getting agitated.

"Yeah," Rufus pouted.

"They do not operate under one modus operandi as you have known them to in the past, Kim. Now they operate under three, all working together towards a common goal," Hirotaka said.

"Yes, my brother, but only one of their methods could be used to hide away. The problem is finding out _which_ one," Yori said, looking around the jungle and batting a branch out of her way.

"KP!" a voice suddenly called.

They all froze and paled, turning. "_Ron_?" Kim asked in shock.

"The outsider is here!" Fukushima exclaimed.

"Hana…" Hirotaka breathed. Yori was pale.

All at once Ron burst onto the scene from the branches above. "Kim, Yori, Hirotaka… _Fukushima_!? Aw man, what did I _miss_?"

"Stoppable-San, you are not supposed to be here! Not with Hana! You must return to your home," Yori desperately said.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's happening? And why is the traitor here?" Ron demanded, pointing at Fukushima.

"We must tell him everything now. He is too _blind_ to see the gravity of our situation," Fukushima growled.

"Whoa, uncalled for dude," Ron said coldly, glaring at his old rival.

"Where do we begin?" Kim wryly asked. In retrospect, she should have known he would follow her. Ron would follow her to death and back, if need be. She would have smiled, if not for the consequences on the line. Why did he have to prove the fact he'd follow her across the universe now? Immediately they began to tell him everything.

KP

The three villains were up in the air on the blimp, at present, Bates with them and gaping around in horror at the trio of villains. Oh as if the issue of the master and _her_ wasn't enough, now _this_? Frankly, he was at a loss. "This is madness," Bates said, having heard about the escapades the trio had gone through.

"You're not paid to tell me what is mad and what isn't," Monkey Fist bit.

"Sir, you simply can't hope this will _work_! Kidnapping a _baby_?" Bates protested.

"Bates, cooperate," Monkey Fist warned, gazing at the glowing ring on his finger. Turning to Duff and Drew, he said, "The weapon and the buffoon are near. Where are we?"

"Above a jungle," Killigan answered.

"Then this is where I get off. Watch from the skies," Monkey Fist said. "I may need a quick getaway, or a hand."

"Right," Killigan agreed.

"I'll send my vines down," Drakken declared. He and Monkey Fist left and went to the railing of the balloon. Drakken lowered his flowers down. "Watch yourself, Monkey boy. We didn't go through all the trouble of freeing you just to have you die."

"Right. Keep lookout," Monkey Fist said. He leapt over the edge of the balloon and slid down the vines at a breakneck pace, his ninjas following him. Plummeting through the jungle canopy, he leapt off the vines, flipped, and perched on a branch. The monkeys did various moves, landing them in the trees. Monkey Fist looked down and grinned wickedly. How convenient. They were right where he wanted them, and they were too busy talking to notice anything amiss.

KP

They were pushing through the jungle as Ron listened to their narrations in shock. "Oh man, why won't that dude just give _up_?" he complained.

"Because he's five-hundred miles of bad road?" Kim asked, smirking affectionately at Ron and recalling to his mind the very words he'd once said to her to try and convince her of Montgomery Fiske's corruption.

"It does not matter. You have brought Hana here and placed us all in grave danger. You must leave, Stoppable-San, and quickly. Task the monkey man and his friends to _us_," Hirotaka firmly said, eyes glued nervously on Hana.

"I'll leave as soon as I can," Ron said, nodding in agreement, though he was reluctant. "The school's right up there anyway."

"Yes, but you won't be reaching it," a voice said. The group started, gasping. The next moment they were surrounded by monkey ninjas, and above them, perched on a branch, sat their human leader.

"Monkey Fist!" Kim exclaimed, scowling.

"The one and only. And your buffoon boyfriend walked right into our little trap," Monkey Fist declared, grinning cruelly.

"Where's Drakken and Killigan?" Kim demanded.

"Waiting for my return to our… 'base' if you will," Monkey Fist answered. "And I will be taking the weapon _with_ me."

"I don't think so, Monty Freak!" Ron shot.

"Ron Stoppable, what an annoyance," Monkey Fist replied. "No matter. Monkey Ninjas attack! Bring me the weapon!" Immediately the ninjas pounced!


	3. Jungle Battleground

_**Kim Possible: Family**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Jungle Battleground

The ninjas, Ron, and Kim dropped into fighting poses and attacked mercilessly, knocking back the monkey's in droves. They stood back to back, all of them, waiting for the pouncing. Hana was in the middle of them and crying now. "Do not worry, little Hana. Nothing will get you," Yori soothed softly to her baby sister.*

"Not as long as _I_ live and breathe," Hirotaka growled.

"Diddo," Ron agreed.

Monkey Fist scowled. His ninjas were holding their own, but it wasn't getting them anywhere. He drew the Lotus Blade and silently leapt down, vanishing in the shadows. Quietly he made his way towards them. Fukushima caught a movement just then and his eyes widened. "He is there!" Fukushima exclaimed, pointing. Quickly the others turned. Monkey Fist leapt up with a monkey shriek and swung the Lotus Blade. To their shock a blast of energy flew out, striking them all! They cried out in pain, flying back. Hana rolled from her sling.

"No," Yori breathed. She leapt forward and seized the baby into her arms. She began battling off the monkeys, but she was being cut off from the others! Kim was suddenly next to her helping.

"Need a hand?" Kim asked.

"Domo," Yori replied, grinning. The two leapt easily over attacks, fighting back.

Hirotaka, Fukushima, and Ron surrounded Monkey Fist on three sides. Monkey Fist scowled, clutching the blade tighter. "Give us the katana, Monkey Fist," Ron ordered.

"Unlikely," Monkey Fist replied. All at once he leapt into the air and spun, slashing it at Hirotaka. Hirotaka dodged, or tried, but at the last second the katana became a whip that ensnared him. Hirotaka cried out in alarm as Monkey Fist swung him around and into Ron. Fukushima managed to dodge. Monkey Fist turned the blade back to its true form and leapt at Fukushima, who nimbly moved around him.

Hirotaka and Ron staggered up. "Outsider, now would be the time to use your powers," Fukushima shot.

"I'm trying! I don't have full control yet!" Ron insisted.

"If you do not turn, we die!" Fukushima yelled.

Ron gasped on hearing Kim scream in pain. He looked quickly over. The Lotus Blade had caught her, slashing her arm deeply! "Kim!" Ron exclaimed. He felt his powers arising. He gasped then grinned. Good. He closed his eyes. Fukushima and Hirotaka took to defending him as the powers took over Ron's body. Ron shot up into the air, saying, "Booyah!"

Monkey Fist looked quickly over and almost cursed. That power was supposed to be his and his alone! He looked at the Lotus Blade. Mystical Monkey Powers were almost Yono like, but only almost. This blade would be his greatest protection. Monkey Fist beat his chest and let out a shriek. He pounced ahead, dodging a wall of attacks Ron shot out. Fukushima raced to help Yori and Kim. Hirotaka followed.

KP

"We should get down there," Killigan remarked as he and Drakken looked over the edge of the balloon. "Monkey Boy may need help."

"Right. Bates is controlling the ship?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah right. Et's on auto pilot," Killigan answered. Drakken nodded and grabbed Killigan's arm. He dove over the edge of the balloon, attaching his vines to it. They caught and swiftly he and Killigan lowered themselves into the jungle.

KP

Ron, Yori, Hirotaka, and Fukushima had bested the monkey ninjas. They stood panting, tired, and Yori clung tightly to Hana, Hirotaka's arms around them both. They watched tensely as Ron and Monkey Fist battled. Ron was powerful, unbelievably so, but Monkey Fist was quick, skilled, and armed with not only the Lotus Blade, but also more understanding of the powers within Ron and himself than any of _them_ were. "We have to help him!" Kim exclaimed.

"Charge!" Rufus agreed. Quickly Kim leapt ahead with Rufus, aiding in attacking Monkey Fist. Just then, however, an explosion was heard and Kim cried out in pain. The blast threw her off and she fell to the ground and looked up, gasping. There stood Killigan and Drakken!

"Yer out o' luck, lass," Killigan said.

"Get them!" Fukushima exclaimed. He, Hirotaka, and Yori with Hana leapt at the two intruders. Drakken threw up a web of vines, stopping their leaping tackles. Killigan began blasting bombs at Ron, who now was busier trying to dodge the explosions than catch Monkey Fist.

"Hold on, Ron!" Kim exclaimed. She leapt ahead and burned through the vines with laser lipstick. The three ninjas and Kim leapt through, Drakken and Killigan now open.

"Now?" Drakken asked.

"Now," Killigan confirmed. They both dodged apart and began fighting off their attackers. Yori and Hirotaka were tearing into Killigan while Kim and Fukushima set their sights on Drakken.

"Kim Possible, you think you're all that, but this time you're really not!" Drakken exclaimed. Suddenly he shot out vine tentacles that seized both Kim and Fukushima. The two cried out in pain as the vines tightened so hard that they could hardly breathe! "Say hello to my vines of doom," Drakken declared. "Now, Kim Possible, I will finally crush you like a bug, literally!"

"Try it, Drewbie!" Kim taunted. Drakken started and growled distastefully.

KP

Meanwhile, Killigan had his hands full fending off Hirotaka and Yori. He swung at Yori, striking her. She cried out in pain, reeling from the blow. Killigan struck at Hirotaka, who barely managed to dodge. The golfer suddenly ducked, tripping the boy. Killigan then leapt up and fired a golf ball at a currently distracted Ron. Ron cried out in pain as the blast hit him. He lost concentration a brief moment, but quickly regained it. The monkey apparitions were appearing from his body now, sweeping towards Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist scowled and tightened his hold on the sword. Immediately he began slicing, dodging, and leaping over the things, obliterating them. He was almost at Ron.

"Keep up the distractions, Killigan!" Monkey Fist called. Killigan obeyed, but failed to watch Yori. Yori suddenly pounced, grabbing him from behind. Killigan cried out in alarm and pain as the ninja flung him backwards over her head and suddenly stabbed him with a small knife. Killigan gasped on finding he couldn't move. A paralysis poison!

"Stay down," Yori warned. She and Hirotaka immediately raced to Ron's aid.

Meanwhile, Kim and Fukushima were blacking out. Rufus suddenly raced up Drakken's leg. Drakken blinked then burst into laughter as the rodent tickled him. Kim and Fukushima were dropped. "Right on, Rufus!" Kim cheered. She and Fukushima leapt at Drakken. Drakken gasped and lifted himself out of reach with his vines.

"Nrrgh, no, stay away!" Drakken ordered. The two were leaping up towards him, though. Well, this could be difficult. "Monkey Fist, end it!" Drakken yelled. "Go for the less powerful ones!"

Monkey Fist looked quickly over at his comrades, then his eyes fell on Yori and Hirotaka. He scowled, looked at Ron, dodged a blast Ron delivered, then landed in front of Yori. He grabbed her around the waist and spun, slamming her into a tree. She cried out in pain, not expecting the move, and he wrapped his arm tightly around her neck as he seized Hana from her. Monkey Fist leapt into the branches and called, "All right, another move and the girl dies!"

"Tha' works," Killigan groaned, starting to recover from the paralysing effects of the potion.

KP

Everyone froze. Ron immediately came down from his state of power, turning normal and looking nervous. Kim's eyes were narrowed as she glared. After a moment, though, she relaxed her fighting position. Fukushima scowled at Monkey Fist, his hands balled, but made no move. Hirotaka gazed up in horror at his two sisters who were helplessly in the man's grasp.* Killigan and Drakken soon joined Monkey Fist up on the branch, Killigan still stiff, but finally able to move again.

"Let them go!" Hirotaka ordered.

"I don't think so," Monkey Fist replied.

"You heard him. We're taking the weapon," Drakken declared as the baby sobbed, screaming and reaching out towards Hirotaka.

"Hirotaka, save Hana!" Yori screamed to her brother.

"Try it, laddie, we dare ye'," Killigan warned.

"Hirotaka, perhaps there is a way to save them both," Fukushima murmured to his friend.

"We're leaving, _now_," Monkey Fist said.

"Right," Drakken agreed. Immediately he raised Killigan up to where the balloon was circling. Killigan would take it off of auto-pilot and fly in low for them.

"Rad flower powers," Ron said to Drakken, gaping in awe as Killigan was lifted straight up to the balloon like a scene from _Jack and the Beanstalk_.

"Thank you," Drakken answered, proudly smiling. The balloon was heading in low. Monkey Fist and Drakken looked up, and Hirotaka acted

KP

The young man immediately leapt up to the branch, tackling Monkey Fist before anyone could move. Monkey Fist gave a monkey shriek of alarm as he plummeted to the ground with Hirotaka. Yori broke free and snatched Hana, quickly making some swift movements and landing safely on the ground. "Yori, run!" Hirotaka called. "Get our sister to safety!" Yori turned in fear with a gasp as her brother and Monkey Fist struck the ground. Drakken gaped in shock. The two were rolling across the ground, tearing into each other.

"_Sister_?!" Kim and Ron exclaimed together.

"Hana is their _sister_?" Ron repeated.

"Ooh, not good," Drakken muttered. Family matters were powerful motives and catalysts, he knew.

"Yori, run!" Hirotaka called again. Yori turned and began to flee, desperate to hide her sister away. Immediately Fukushima, Kim, and Ron were racing towards Monkey Fist and Hirotaka. Drakken scowled and leapt down from the branches, blocking their way and snatching Kim and Fukushima in his vines again!

Monkey Fist pinned Hirotaka and drew the Lotus Blade. Murder in his eyes he raised it high, ready to slaughter the young man. "No!" Kim screamed, struggling in vain.

"Hirotaka!" Fukushima cried out.

Yori slid to a stop and turned. She paled on seeing the situation. "Brother!" Yori shrieked, turning. She would never make it to him in time!

"I don't think so, Monkey Freak!" Ron exclaimed, pouncing, having avoided Drakken's vines.

Monkey Fist, however, was ready. He whirled on Ron and attacked with the blade, forgetting Hirotaka. Ron shrieked in agony, flying back and crashing into a boulder! This time he didn't get up quickly enough, and Monkey Fist was charging him before Ron had even recovered! "Ron, no, no!" Kim screamed, desperately trying to break free of Drakken.

Ron was staggering up. He looked over at Monkey Fist and paled in fear. He'd never move in time. "No!" Ron exclaimed. All at once, however, Hirotaka leapt up and ran. Fukushima and Yori gaped in wide eyed worry and fear.

"Hirotaka!" Fukushima cried out. Too late. All at once Hirotaka had shoved Ron out of the path of the Lotus Blade!

KP

The moments went by in a blur. The blade slashed deeply, slicing the young man. Monkey Fist gaped in shock at Hirotaka, who now sported a gaping gash across his stomach. Hirotaka cried out in agony as he fell to the ground. Fukushima and Kim were struggling and screaming. Ron was gaping in horror, unable to believe what had just happened, and Yori was gazing on in terror and anguish. Hana was screaming and crying in her sister's arms, reaching out for her blood brother's still form. Hirotaka looked painfully towards Ron. His eyes closed tightly. Ron looked up in disbelief at Yori and Hana then back at the badly injured ninja he'd first come here thinking was a rival. Apparently he was wrong. All at once Ron was tearing through Drakken's vines, freeing Kim and Fukushima. The three charged towards Yori and Hana. They wouldn't let Hana be taken!

Cruel laughter filled the air and Monkey Fist leapt over them all, reaching Yori first. Yori dodged his attacks screaming at Monkey Fist in Japanese, tears in her eyes. She forced her way by and ran towards her brother's shivering body while Ron tried to tackle Monkey Fist. He would have succeeded too, but just then a bomb was dropped from above, sending him flying back. Ron cried out in pain, cracking his head against the rocks, and lay still. "Ron!" Kim cried, running to him. Monkey Fist and Drakken looked up. Killigan was ready to make a getaway and was covering them. "Onto the balloon!" Monkey Fist called to Drakken.

"Right," Drakken agreed, immediately rising up to it. If they stayed much longer, they would end up losing this fight. He left his vines down for Monkey Fist to grab. Monkey Fist swung from the branches and kicked Yori back from Hirotaka, who was suddenly experiencing a wave of adrenaline born from fury. The badly injured ninja veritably leapt up. Fukushima gasped and tried to attack the monkey master, but before he could Monkey Fist had snatched the baby girl from Yori and looked up. Instantly he leapt into the trees as Fukushima jumped for him. The boy missed. Monkey Fist clambered higher into the branches.

"Hana!" Hirotaka cried in terror; and despite the deep injury that should have ended his part in this battle, he pursued, leaping as if he'd never been injured, his adrenaline pumping. He had to save his baby sister!

"Kim, stay with Stoppable-San. We will go after him," Fukushima stated as Yori, Hirotaka, and he leapt into the branches.

"Hirotaka, you must stay down! You are weak!" Yori chastised her sibling. Hirotaka was scowling, though, rage overcoming better judgement.

Rufus worriedly chattered at Ron, shaking him, trying to get him up. Kim scooped the naked mole rat into her hand and stroked his head assuring, "Don't worry Rufus. He'll be fine. He's _always_ fine." She looked fearfully to her boyfriend. _Wasn't_ he?

Monkey Fist reached the top of the trees only to see the balloon almost right above him. He grinned. As it passed overhead, he sprang for a vine dangling over the edge. Excellent, Drakken. Just as he was scrambling up, though, the three ninjas reached the tree canopy. "Hirotaka, throw me!" Yori ordered. He nodded, cupping his hands. She leapt into them and pushed off as he threw. She grabbed out her grapple and tossed it up. It hooked the bottom of the balloon and she scrambled up quickly. Fukushima bent, sending Hirotaka up as well. Hirotaka grabbed the bottom of Drakken's vine and began climbing up too. Fukushima watched worriedly, wishing he could follow, but there was nothing he could do now. The balloon was too high. He'd best go to help Kim with Ron. Hirotaka and Yori were on their own.

*See _Kim Possible 3: Three Stooges Ride Again_

*Hirotaka and Yori as siblings was revealed in _Kim Possible 2: This is not Honor_


	4. Honor and Destiny

_**Kim Possible: Family**_

(A/N: Full author's Note at bottom, to be read after chapter. No, it's nothing bad. I wish I could draw well. This series could actually make a decent comic if I had the motivation.)

Honor and Destiny

Monkey Fist clambered onto the blimp holding the quietly whimpering baby, who had calmed down quite a bit. "Welcome back aboard, sir," a voice said. Bates. Drakken and Killigan were probably dressing into something more appropriate and dealing with other problems on the balloon, like the patrons who were likely getting agitated.

"Oh shut it Bates," Monkey Fist replied, handing the baby over to him and shedding the gi. He was glad he'd had the foresight to wear clothing beneath it. Bates handed him a suit jacket, gloves, and shoes, which Monkey Fist donned. Quickly combing his hair and briefly checking his reflection, he took the baby back and ordered, "Quickly Bates, bring me my tea." The baby whimpered. He frowned then sighed in annoyance, adding, "And a bottle for the baby, I suppose. The fattiest there is."

"_Fattiest_, my Lord!?" Bates exclaimed.

"Warmed," Monkey Fist confirmed. "Don't tell me you've never dealt with a _baby_ before. They do need a lot of fat," Monkey Fist said in an unimpressed tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir," Bates agreed, hurrying off.

Monkey Fist shrugged then grinned down at the baby evilly, saying, "You're _mine_ now, Hana. Or should I say weapon?" He laughed his monkey laugh then continued, holding her up in the air and spinning around, "Finally, nothing will stand in my way any longer! _I_ have the power." She blinked innocently down then giggled at the spinning, completely unaware of the peril she was in. So naïve and innocent. So easy to mould.

He began to walk away from the edge when suddenly he heard a swishing of air. He could hardly gasp before he was knocked to the ground, the weapon pulled from him. "Hana, oh are you all right baby?" a feminine voice worriedly cooed. _Yori_!

KP

He scowled then leapt up with a monkey shriek, attacking. Yori, though, was hindered. One arm held the baby tightly so as not to drop her, and the young woman was more focused on protecting the child than watching for _him_. This would be too easy. It was indeed mere seconds before he landed a kick that sent the young ninja toppling over the edge! She screamed. Monkey Fist snatched the child from her arms and turned to flee. She was as good as dead _anyway_ after _that_ fall. Imagine his surprise, then, when he felt his ankle seized. He fell to the deck, barely able to protect the baby from harm, and looked back with a gasp. That hand wasn't a girl's. He started. Oh no. Hirotaka! It had to be! Monkey Fist scowled. The boy had probably saved Yori too, with his luck.

"Do not let him go!" Yori called up to Hirotaka, who was looking weaker and more exhausted by the moment. This was bad, Yori knew. Hirotaka would bleed out in moments if he was not helped, and his part in this battle—having to hold onto the edge of the blimp's deck for dear life as well as save her and stop Monkey Fist from fleeing—was _not_ helping matters.

Monkey Fist, still on the ground, scowled and tried to kick Hirotaka's hand off. He managed, but Yori was climbing back up her brother. Hirotaka was gasping for breath. Good, Monkey Fist thought. With luck the young man would pass out and fall to his doom. The British lord leapt at the railing and seized Yori's hand, pulling it away from the railing. Now she dangled at his mercy, and Hirotaka wouldn't have the strength to rescue his sister a second time. The boy would be lucky to rescue _himself_.

Apparently, though, Monkey Fist hadn't completely thought that move through. In her current position, Yori managed to snatch the child from him just before he would have let the young ninja woman go! Curses. Now he _couldn't_ drop Yori. Not without losing the weapon. Yori quickly checked over the baby then looked sharply up at him. What she saw, though, made her gasp in disbelief, eyes widening. Did he actually look _normal_? He smirked icily, reading her expression and realizing that she had never really _seen_ him quite like this.

She couldn't believe her eyes. He looked so _sane_! Seeing her uncertainty, he noted that to her he must look like a completely different _person_. Time to convince her he was one and the same. He flashed a quick grin that would have actually looked perfectly normal instead of the maniacal one he usually gave, if not for the message hidden behind it. He would take back that baby one way or another, and if _she_ wanted to die protecting little Hana in vain, he would gladly oblige.

"Give-me-the baby," he carefully, threateningly, articulated.

"Never," she replied, eyes flashing dangerously though she was helpless to do a _thing_. She looked worriedly down at Hirotaka, who was slipping, losing consciousness. Yori paled.

"I _will_ win, Yori. Be a good girl and cooperate. You wouldn't want anything to happen to dear sweet little Han," Monkey Fist warned, tightening his grip painfully on her hand. She bit her tongue to keep from crying out.

KP

"My Lord!" Bates exclaimed from behind. Lord Monkey Fist gasped and turned. Yori's mouth dropped. The British noble blinked blankly at the large posh crowd behind him. Just his luck; he knew every _one_ of them from his earlier days. He had no clue what to do or what they thought. After all, the baby was crying again, and things weren't looking good in the current position. Luckily, though, Bates covered, saying, "You saved her and the baby!" Yori's eyes widened in fear on hearing this. They were glorifying him as a _hero_?

"I did? I mean, of course I did!" he shot, looking hatefully back at her. So much for cold blooded murder. He saw her eyes. They reflected fear, then defiance. She was going to betray the lie! Unlikely. Icily he warned in her native Japanese tongue, though he made the tone sound as if he were soothing her, "If you value your life, your brother, or the safety of little Hana, you _will_ keep quiet."

"As long as she is taken from you I do not care what happens to me," she hissed in the same language. "You cannot afford to hurt her."

"Let me assure you, she _won't_ be taken from me anytime soon," he retorted. She swallowed. Switching to English, Monkey Fist ordered firmly, "Pass the baby up." She hesitated. "Come now Yori, don't be afraid. I have you," he stated. As if. They both knew what he _really_ meant. Don't be difficult, you're at my mercy. "Believe me, I will not drop you," he continued. Again she sensed his true meaning. I can't _afford_ to drop you now. Bitterly he glanced back at the upper class crowd gathered behind him, and with that look she knew he wasn't lying. Besides, if he tried to run with little Hana, she would scream, and they would know.

She bit her lower lip. She didn't want to let the baby go. It scared her, what he would do. However, if she didn't she might drop Hana. She didn't have a good hold on her sister as it was. She was clinging more to the infant's _clothes_ than anything _else_. Hana was balanced precariously enough _already_. Yori looked up at the monkey lord, and she knew she had lost this battle. "I… I will do as you ask, but please, you must save my brother! Lord Monkey Fist, I beg you, just one more mercy, as you granted me once before" she begged in Japanese.

KP

Monkey Fist glared icily. After a moment he replied, grimacing distastefully, "Give me the baby and I'll see what I can do." He had no chance of letting the young man die anymore anyway, what with the nobility watching on in horror. Yori swallowed then slowly and carefully reached the baby up, hoping he would be able to reach her. Monkey Fist easily scooped the infant girl up in his free arm, balancing Hana like an expert, her head in his palm. He pulled the weapon close so as to be sure he wouldn't drop her.

Now focused on pulling Yori to safety, though it was literally killing him inside, Monkey Fist jerked upwards. The two fell back onto the ground her landing on top of him, but he'd done it. The nobles cheered and the two stood. Monkey Fist handed Hana to Bates and ran to the edge. Hirotaka was about to drop. It was tempting to let it happen, but too risky for his liking. He swung over the edge and climbed down the railings. Just as the boy fell, he seized Hirotaka's clothing firmly. With a disgusted look he pulled the nearly unconscious young man up to safety. Hirotaka, seeing the position his sisters were in, longed to snatch Hana back, but here and now wasn't the time or place. He looked painfully up at Yori. Yori covered her mouth, fear in her eyes.

"Please, someone help him!" she begged the nobles. They looked distastefully at the dying boy. "Please!" Yori screamed.

"Oh will you people take him already!" Monkey Fist ordered, increasingly more agitated with all the inconveniences he was running into. He shouldn't bet too worried. Hirotaka and Yori couldn't go anywhere, after all, but still. Something told him Yori would _not_ be leaving the infant alone with him for one moment, and when Hirotaka was fixed up, the ninja boy would ensure that Monkey Fist had no moment alone with _Yori_ in order to end _her_ life. Two of the younger men of the nobles moved to Hirotaka and brought him off towards the first aid room as Monkey Fist took back Hana from Bates.

Yori sighed in relief and looked down. She gazed forlornly at Monkey Fist and her baby sister. Oh how she hated seeing little Hana in the man's hands. She wanted to take her and flee, but they were too high up for her to jump, and she couldn't leave Hirotaka at the mercy of the three villains. She couldn't escape. By now they were probably a _long_ ways away from her friends. Oh how she hoped Stoppable-San was all right.

KP

"He is waking up," Fukushima said.

"Fukushima, you're a life-saver!" Kim exclaimed gratefully, hugging the young man. Fukushima started. Awkwardly he hugged her back.

"Domo?" he more questioned than stated.

"Hey, hands off!" Ron shot. Kim looked over. Ron was glaring at Fukushima looking none too impressed.

"You're all right!" Kim exclaimed, falling onto her boyfriend and kissing the jealousy so far out of him it was virtually non-existent.

"Oh wow," Ron said as Kim ended the kiss. Ron looked at Fukushima curiously. "Dude, where did you learn all that healing mumbo jumbo?"

"My mother was a healer, and Yamanouchi emphasized natural cures and fixes in dire situations," Fukushima answered, bowing.

"Wait, where's Hana? Where are Yori and Hirotaka?" Ron exclaimed, suddenly worried.

"Up on Killigan's hijacked cruise balloon," Wade suddenly said from Kim's Kimmunicator watch.

"You found it already? You rock Wade," Kim said, smiling at her young friend.

"Thanks. The balloon is called _The Samurai_. It specializes in trips from across Asia to across the world. Only the posh can afford it," Wade narrated, typing things on his computer.

"And Killigan _knows_ how to pilot a blimp," Kim said, nodding.

"Oh man, the nobles probably don't even realize they've been kidnapped by three villains," Ron said. "And they have our friends and my sister, their sister, our sister? Oh man, this is so confusing!"

"They don't have them for long," Kim declared firmly. "What do you have for me, Wade?"

"You mean besides a tracking placement on the zeppelin? Check your backpack," Wade said in a slightly boastful tone.

"He's getting too full of himself," Ron said, frowning. Kim rolled her eyes affectionately and reached into her backpack.

She frowned at the little chip, curious. "What's this?" she asked.

"Throw it down," Wade answered. She obeyed and instantly an object she could only describe as a sky surfer popped out.

"Spankkin'," Kim praised, grinning at it. She pulled out two more and threw them down, one for Ron and one for a slightly appalled and disdainful Fukushima. "Not big on technology?" she asked the young ninja, cringing and blushing in embarrassment.

"If I must ride it I must. It _does_ look fun. Whenever Hirotaka and I went down into town, we had much fun racing motorcycles, so I cannot say I am not, as you say, 'big' on technology," Fukushima answered.

"Trust me, dude, this is better than Hirotaka's motorcycle," Ron said. Kim smirked at her boyfriend.

"Come on, Ron," she said.

"Booyah!" Rufus exclaimed. The three leapt onto the sky surfers and took off up into the air in order to pursue the balloon.

KP

"Oh Monty, how absolutely bold," a noblewoman remarked as Montgomery was surrounded by numerous old acquaintances he'd never bothered remembering the names of. They were in the first aid room, Yori kneeling next to her brother's side. The doctor on board had fixed the young man with hands that were practically magic, much to Monkey Fist's disdain. He'd hoped the doctor would make a fatal error, but he knew this physician quite well. In fact the medic was his _own_ personal preference. Just his luck to commandeer the blimp with everyone he knew on it.

"What a devoted, heroic man," a nobleman praised.

"Devoted?" Monkey Fist questioned wryly.

"Heroic?" Yori repeated in disbelief, glaring at the man who had nearly taken everything from her. Monkey Fist scoffed.

"My word, look at that adorable baby," another noblewoman gushed.

"Is she yours?" a man added, holding his finger to her. Hana gripped it and the man cried out in pain, pulling away with a grimace. "She certainly has your _grip_," he wryly added, shaking the finger.

"Is she _what_ now?" Monkey Fist questioned.

Bates swiftly answered, covering over his master's shock, "Yes, she is indeed."

Yori almost scoffed. "Who is the mother?" a squat and fat middle-aged noblewoman, who apparently though she was still young and beautiful, purred at Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist stepped away from her in distaste.

"Why, the young Japanese girl, of course," Bates answered, pointing at Yori.

Yori closed her eyes tightly but didn't deny it. She wouldn't dare try. Her siblings were at the mercy of the villains, and her as well. "Bates, what are you doing?" Monkey Fist growled at his valet.

"Yori…" Hirotaka suddenly murmured, and she quickly turned to her brother.

"Hirotaka, I am here," Yori soothed.

"And that young lad there, he is the mistresses brother," Bates said. Monkey Fist grimaced at the cover story, but there needed to be an excuse for the ninjas to be on board, and one he could play with.

Looking to the other nobles, he said, "Yes, well, he is recovering quite nicely. You really must be off. Ta ta." He was desperate to get away from the crowd. Besides, there were many downfalls to Bates' story as well. After all, what was Yori? Almost half his age, if not more? Well, perhaps less, but he didn't really care. He wanted her _dead_, not next to him in _bed_. Besides that, May to December romances were quite taboo around many of his peers. Nonetheless, it had gained him some time to figure out what to do with the weapon's two siblings. Then Hana would be his once and for all.

KP

"So, explain to me again how you're suddenly back on our side," Ron said to Fukushima as they pursued the balloon.

Fukushima looked down then shot him an annoyed glare, answering, "I am not on Yamanouchi's side, I am not on Monkey Fist's. I will follow Hirotaka, and Hirotaka alone."

"Why?" Kim questioned simply.

"Simply put, we grew up together. He was my best friend. We were inseparable and closer than brother's. But he was a maverick, unpredictable…He saved my life, as you know… After my treachery I was dishonored. I could not return to the school, and…" Fukushima began. He shook his head and drew a hand through his hair, saying, "And I have no family. My parents died, when I was very young, with only one child to their name, me."

Kim cringed, saying in realization, "You dishonored the name of your father, your family."

"Yes. And there was no way I could regain that honor," Fukushima said.

"Death before dishonor," Kim softly said, pity in her eyes. She knew enough about Japanese culture to understand that.

"For a time I held out, but it was in vain. So I attempted to take my own life, yes. But Hirotaka, the friend I had betrayed, the brother of my soul who had been forbidden from speaking again to me, found me dying. He… was unable to leave well enough alone, and he spared me, though to do so would mean to become a traitor as I had become, if it were ever found out."

"Yeah, from what I've seen, honor isn't a big _thing_ to him like it is to Yori," Ron remarked.

"You are wrong, outsider. Honor is a great and driving force in Hirotaka's life, though not as much as it is in Yori's. But honor, for Hirotaka, is overshadowed by two other things; destiny and fate. He is the sole son of his parents. They died, shortly after Hana was born, leaving him also the only provider to both of his sisters, and the only one to carry on his family's name," Fukuhima said.

"Wow, that's big in Japan," Ron remarked to Kim. "Carrying on your family's name, yeah, it's more important than anything."

"It should be. But Hirotaka's destiny and fate are… ambiguous," Fukushima said.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, concern coming to her eyes.

KP

Fukushima looked down sadly. After a long moment he replied, seemingly off topic, "Did you know that Yori means reliant? Hardly a fitting name for one who is far from needful. Hana means flower, a beautiful meaning for a beautiful girl, but not at all like what she will become, filled with such power. Fukushima means Blessed Island. Blessed? Try cursed. And Hirotaka… Hirotaka means Generous and Obedient. Of us all, his is the only name that reflects his fate. It should have been a warning to us all… There was a time Hirotaka's sense of honor rivalled even Yori's. But…But there was a book in Sensei's possession. One night he took the top students in the school along with him to the chamber in which the book was kept. Hana, naturally, was brought as well. We couldn't very well leave her alone. Some others were there too. This book was said to reveal to those who peered into it their destinies. We were excited, at first. Everyone's destinies were bright and good, until it came down to us; me, Hirotaka, Yori, and Hana. I gazed into the book and there was darkness and treachery, and at the time I was frightened, for I couldn't understand what it meant for me. Now I do, but back then I couldn't have imagined ever betraying those whom I loved. Then it came to Yori, and it was written in the Book of Fate that she would be a valuable asset to two young heroes whose own destiny's shaped the fate of the world."

"Us," Kim realized, looking at Ron in disbelief who looked just as shocked. They'd never really thought of themselves as saving the fate of the world before. Until now, as far as they were concerned they were just being heroes.

"Yes. It frightened her badly. To know she had so much importance, to know she was to be key in many of these mysterious two heroes' missions? She felt inadequate and unworthy, but Sensei knew otherwise. She will continue to be _essential_ in your successes. If her death comes too soon, you both will pass on as well, and the world will be doomed. She is not expendable. And then it was Hana, and her fate was dark but also good. Dark if she used her mysterious abilities wrongly or lost control, and light if she chose to use them for good. She was shown to have powers unlike any you can imagine, for you see, though her mother was Yori's and Hirotaka's, her father was not. Her father was not even of this world."

"_What_?" Ron and Kim breathed, eyes widening.

"Yori and Hirotaka did not know until that moment. Their _parents_ did not even know. But it was not a mortal man who conceived little Hana with their mother. You do not believe in the existence of the gods, I see that much in your faces. That is fine. You are not ready to accept that the myths of old were not so mythical as they were made out to be. But that is not the chief concern. I am digressing. Like what happens so often with immortals, a Japanese god looked down upon their mother, and he very much liked what he saw. As she slept, this deity came to her in the guise of her husband and lay with her, impregnating her. Hana… Hana is the daughter of a god, though which one I am reluctant to say. _She_ is a demi-goddess."

"Wrongsick, wrongsick, _wrongsick_!" Ron exclaimed.

"That is not the worst of it. Hirotaka's turn came, and nothing appeared. But suddenly monstrous hands reached out, grabbing for him. Sensei, horrified, pulled Hirotaka back from the book and battled down the hands. None of us knew what it meant. But the book began to whisper, saying the world was doomed, saying Yori was condemned to die, and Hana as well would follow the darker of her fates if… if Hirotaka dared deny his own. But what _fate_? The book hadn't shown one. It did not have to. Hirotaka's eyes suddenly took on an understanding deeper than even Sensei's. Later he told me what had happened. The book had reached into his mind and told him… told him that he was the lifeline of his sisters. But for _them_ to live, _he_ would have to die. He would die very young, likely childless, leaving his family's name to vanish. He was born a sacrifice, no more, no less.

From the moment the book reached into his mind, Hirotaka vowed that if no other destiny could be avoided, the dark fates of his sisters would be. He would be all too willing to give his life for them a thousand times over. There was his generosity, there was his obedience, for he wouldn't disobey destiny. Not even for his own good. Not if it meant… that his sister's would pay. He was like a slave in that moment, throwing away all identity he'd ever thought he once had, making himself into nothing, just an object, and it pulled painfully at my soul. I told Sensei, frightened for my friend, and the man was grave. The man told these things to Yori and Hana, though the baby would not understand. They, in turn, confronted their brother who said nothing to them, and hasn't said much about it ever since. To this day honor means little to Hirotaka compared to destiny and fate. To this day you will _never_ hear him call out to a deity for protection or strength, even though it meant failing a very big assignment Sensei gave out. He despises the deities for what they did to his mother, for the fates they sealed for him and his family, and though destiny is above all else to him, he will fight his own fate as long as he can," Fukushima said.

"Poor Hiro…" Kim said, eyes filled with sadness. "There's gotta be a way to stop that from _happening_."

"No kidding," Ron said.

"I can only hope," Fukushima answered.

"How close were you to Yori during all of this, if you didn't feel scared to tell her about Hirotaka's thoughts?" Ron questioned curiously.

Fukushima cringed then answered, "Intimately close. There were… romantic feelings once. Hirotaka put an end to it early on, and I am grateful for it. She was very honorable, me not so much. And though she was willing to try, I wasn't. In all honesty, if Hirotaka had not stopped it, _I_ would have. We were still very young anyway, and marriages that occur in teenage years rarely work out. Can we drop this and focus on the task at hand?"

"Sure thing. You know, you're not so bad Fukushima," Kim said.

"That's _one_ person's opinion," Ron added. Fukushima shot him a dagger glare.

KP

Bates, Monkey Fist, Yori, Hirotaka, and Hana were alone. Hirotaka was awake now, and sitting up in pain. He was darkly scowling, Yori having filled him in on the lie they were now forced to follow through with, for Hana's sake. "This is an insult to our family and our honor," Hirotaka growled, shooting the murderous look at Monkey Fist.

"Yes, well you should have thought of _that_ before you decided to interfere where you had no place interfering," Monkey Fist replied haughtily. "Now, now, don't give me that look. Don't consider yourselves slaves or captives, consider yourselves family."

Hirotaka snorted in derision at the monkey man's taunt. "I will be a captive before I am seen as your brother-in-law."

"And I would be a slave before I would call myself your wife," Yori backed. Unfortunately, the two knew full well they had no choice. They hadn't planned on becoming hostages, but then they hadn't planned on anything that had been happening.

"Excellent. Then we are all on the same page. I can't imagine how awful you must feel, Miss Yori. After all, it must certainly be an awkward predicament, and for that I apologize. Unfortunately, the story sticks." Monkey Fist replied, clasping his hands together and smiling pleasantly, playing the part of British Nobleman as perfectly as he had done once before when he'd first met Kim and Ron. It certainly threw both Yori and Hirotaka for a loop as they tried to comprehend their enemy being cordial and actually considerate to them. "Now, you two, make yourselves at home. You will be here for… quite a while."

He turned to leave the two eldest siblings, Hana still asleep in his arms. Hirotaka tried to leap up but cringed in pain. Yori held him down, shaking her head. They could do nothing. Hana was in no danger from Monkey Fist. He wanted her alive and well. "My Lord, hold on a spot!" Bates called after his master.

Monkey Fist didn't want to stop, but he did, looking back at Bates in annoyance as Yori and Hirotaka rose. "What is it Bates?" Monkey Fist demanded.

"Um, sir, I am afraid to tell you this but…" Bates began. He trailed off. It was now or never. He had to inform the master of _her_ presence.

"But what? Spit it out man," Monkey Fist prompted, turning with a hand on his hip.

Before Bates could answer, however, an elderly noblewoman glided into the room, saying, "Oh Montgomery darling, she will be so eager to see your little family."

"_Who_?" Monkey Fist questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Why, your mother of course," the old woman answered.

* * *

(A/N: Didn't see that one coming, did you? There will be no OC's, this mysterious mother was actually one of the characters in the series. Guess which one. As for Hana being a demi-goddess, let's get real. No mortal is born with almost divine power, as Hana was said to have. Not even Shego and her brothers, who only contracted their powers through a comet apparently. The Monkey spirits exist, the Yono exists, why not the gods as well? And how else could little Hana have become almost limitless in power, racing across roof's and taking out Monkey Fist when she could barely walk _herself_. Yes, I made Hana a demi-goddess, because really, that would have to be the only explanation.)


	5. A Mother?

_**Kim Possible: Family**_

(A/N: There will probably be two chapters up today.)

A Mother?

Monkey Fist looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. He was almost as white as a sheet, and he was gaping in disbelief. "My… my mother?" he repeated tightly.

"Yes. Oh Monty, you must visit her _immediately_. The grand suite is where she's at. Courtesy of using the Fiske name, of course, though I know for a fact she doesn't necessarily go by it anymore," the noblewoman declared.

"My _mother_!?" Monkey Fist repeated in disbelief, his tone stressed and awed.

"Mother?" Yori and Hirotaka questioned in shock, looking sharply at Monkey Fist. He had a _mother_? One that was still _living_?

"I was meaning to tell you about that sir," Bates declared, cringing. Oh the old mum would be delighted with _this_ surprise, hah, hah. Bates waited tensely for a reaction. Monkey Fist said nothing, suddenly very sickly looking.

Yori observed the man closely. Monty Fiske looked stunned, then stressed, then anxious, then defeated and calm. She'd never seen such a range of emotions cross anyone's face in such a quick order. She and Hirotaka exchanged looks. "Yes, of course. My… my mother," Monkey Fist repeated. Almost in a trance he handed Hana over to her siblings, barely aware of what he was doing. Yori, though surprised, quickly snatched back the child. He never even glanced at her, just followed his valet like a zombie.

Yori looked back at Hirotaka. Gently she pushed him back onto the bed, saying, "Rest, brother. I must go with him. We are trapped in this lie now, and of course it is expected for me to accompany him." Hirotaka scowled at the thought of his sister playing the trophy bride, but nonetheless nodded, laying back. Yori followed Bates and Monkey Fist.

KP

They walked down a hallway and reached a great door, probably the biggest room on this blimp. Bates pushed it open and peeked inside, questioning, "Mistress?"

"Bates. What on Earth do you want _this_ time?" a voice questioned.

"Your…your son has arrived," Bates replied.

There was silence. After a moment she replied, "Show him in."

"As you wish, madam," Bates said, bowing low. Turning to Monkey Fist he declared, "Your mother shall see you now, sir." Yori couldn't for the life of her understand why the villain suddenly looked so miserable.

"Of course she will," he grumbled, trying to keep up a defiant tone. If only he knew how he was failing; yet it would fool anyone who didn't know him well. He entered the room slowly, trying to appear tall and proud, but his feet were dragging. Yori followed curiously. What force on Earth could possibly make the man act in _this_ manner?

KP

Monkey Fist stopped and Yori followed his lead, looking curiously at him. Monkey Fist barely shot her a sideways glance before turning ahead once more. She followed his eyes. There, in front of a large fireplace, sat an old woman in a rocking chair, moving back and forth and back and forth slowly and deliberately. She shivered. The woman looked very much like those zombies Stoppable-San so often spoke of in his American style horror movies. She just gazed at the lady silently.

Yori expected some sharp remark or insult on Monkey Fist's part. It never came. Instead she watched in awe as the man strode towards the old woman without a word, straight and proud; almost as if he'd been trained in that approach. He reached the woman and knelt down in front of her, taking her outstretched hand in both of his and, to Yori's utter shock, kissing it gently. "Mother," Monkey Fist quietly greeted.

"Humph, at least you haven't forgotten how to behave when addressing me, young man," the old woman declared. "That's _one_ thing you've gotten right at least. I do hope you can keep it up." Monkey Fist scowled at the floor, but didn't dare look up into the woman's eyes. "Rise, Montgomery my dear," she ordered in a gentler tone. He shot up angrily, startling the woman who pulled back. The woman blinked then frowned, saying, "Monty, I would advise you keep that attitude of yours in check."

"Yes mother," he growled through gritted teeth, eyes practically burning. Slowly he backed about half-way between his mother and the ninja girl. Yori swore she saw his hands shaking in fury. She didn't doubt for a moment that if not for his ninja training he would have lost it completely.

KP

The woman looked passed him and straight at her and Hana. Yori gasped, startled. She felt like those eyes were staring right through her. After a long moment the old woman rose and inquired, "And _who_, might I ask, are _these_?" Monkey Fist said nothing, just stared intently at the ground as if trying to burn through it. He knew that if he spoke he would lose all control he had. The old woman pursed her lips in disappointment and annoyance. "My guileless son, have you been keeping secrets from mother? I'm going to ask again. _Who_ are _these_?"

"That's none of your business," he replied, voice growing louder with each word. Just then, however, the old woman slapped him as hard as she could! He gasped, covering his cheek with a hand. Yori gasped as well, covering her mouth. The eerie part was that she wasn't sure if she was more frightened of what _he_ would do to his_ mother_, or of what _she_ had had the gall to do to _him_.

"Guard your tongue, boy," the woman firmly ordered. He stared at her in shocked disbelief, mouth dropped. She glided by him as casually as anything. He closed his mouth and continued to tend to his injured cheek. After all, there was absolutely nothing he could do for his _pride_ anymore.

The old lady stopped in front of Yori, summing her up. And the baby. Hana was cooing and giggling, reaching towards the old woman. Yori held Hana tighter, nervous, then said, "I am sorry…" She didn't know what she was apologizing for, but she didn't have to, for right then the old lady cut her off.

"There is no need to trouble yourself, my dear. My dealings with my son are nothing for you to trifle on," she declared. "I am correct in assuming you are my son's family?" The lady said it as a question, but Yori sensed it was more a statement.

Yori looked passed the woman and at the monkey lord. He hadn't even turned around and was, in fact, looking miserably down at the ground. Something told her that at this point he wouldn't care _how_ she answered the old lady. This woman couldn't _possibly_ have broken him so _easily_. She looked back at the other and swallowed, answering, "In a way." Monkey Fist nearly scoffed, but he couldn't risk it. He was in far too deep now to betray the cover story.

"Montgomery, a wife and child? I don't recall receiving an invitation; or anything _else_, for that matter," the woman said, tone laced with so much disappointment it made _Yori_ feel like crawling into a hole. From the way Monkey Fist tensed, Yori guessed he was wishing for something a thousand times more permanent.

"It was quite sudden," the British Lord declared through clenched teeth.

"Let me guess. You met, married, had that first intimate encounter, then you took off on one of your ill-fated voyages. I assume you came back six months to a year later and found out you'd left her in quite the sorry state," the woman condescendingly reprimanded.

Finally he looked sharply back at her before turning away again and answering, "One, my voyages are not all ill-fated; two, don't pretend you know me mother; three, don't you _dare_ tell me how to live my life."

"Montgomery," she answered in a disappointed tone that shamed all others before it. He almost withered, suddenly looking very childlike and frightened, eyes like a doe's. She walked back to him and stared him in the eyes. He suddenly came back to himself and recovered, meeting the gaze defiantly and scowling. He wouldn't cave like so often before. He was better than that. He was _not_ a little boy anymore. She needed to know that with one move he could kill her. What bugged him most, though, was that he sensed she _already_ knew. She just didn't particularly care. She shook her head then walked to the window, saying, "What a disappointment. I _know_ I brought you up better than that. Must you cause so much needless grief to your poor old mother?"

KP

It was then that things began to change. It was then that Yori sensed something different in the atmosphere that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up; and made little Han begin to whimper. Monkey Fist blinked blankly ahead at nothing. The woman had _not_ just said that. "Brought me up?" he repeated quietly.

The old lady looked curiously back at him, asking, "What was that, son?"

His head sharply whipped around to face her. "Brought me _up_!?" he veritably shrieked. The old woman whirled, eyes wide. For once she looked uncertain, even scared. "You dare to call yourself a _mother_!?"

She frowned, eyes narrowing, then shot, "You are my flesh and blood! _I_ brought you into this world you ingrate! I am your mother."

He was across the room in a second, leaning over her and screaming, "A _mother_!? I never _had_ a mother, I had a _nanny_! And not just _any_ nanny, oh no, I wasn't that _lucky_! I had the, oh so great, oh so wonderful, oh so incredible, Nanny _Maim_! You had the gall to call me your _son_!?"

KP

Nanny Maim _herself_! It was a name Yori recalled from Kim and Ron's stories. She was a villain they had fought once before. The ninja could only stare in shock at the scene playing out between the two evil doers. Maim gasped then frowned, replying, "I'll admit I may have brought my work home with me, but at least you _had_ your mother! That's more than can be said for half those children."

"Oh please! You treated me no different than the sorry pathetic little whelps you took care of on a daily basis! I was nothing more than another child to train to you!" he shouted, pulling away from her and pacing viciously. He knocked something from its perch with an angry cry before continuing on. Yori pulled back into a corner, afraid of what would happen.

"A nanny is supposed to act as if the children she cares for are her own," the woman, this Nanny Maim, defended, crossing her arms.

"But they _weren't_ your own! _I_ was!" Monkey Fist exclaimed. Yori started. Had she actually heard sadness and hurt in his tone? Impossible. He was incapable of such emotions.

Nanny Maim was silent a moment. Finally she replied, "I won't apologize for what needn't be apologized for."

"Needn't be _apologized_ for!?" Monkey Fist yelled. In a tone that almost sounded as if he was ready to break down, he repeated meekly, "Needed be _apologized_ for…?" He closed his eyes tightly, willing back a burning he didn't know the meaning of. He thought he might have once known what it meant, but he didn't recall what this sensation was anymore. Breathing deeply he looked up at her, eyes filled with hurt and a type of desperation; desperate to understand why this woman, his mother, had done what she'd done. In a hoarse whisper he said, "You are the figure who haunted my worst nightmares yet occupied the most wonderful dreams I ever _had_." Again he seemed to come back to himself, suddenly turning cruel again. Yori felt like sobbing at the range of emotions she was observing cross the face of her enemy. He yelled at Maim, "You failed in your duty as a mother! Now all I'm asking for is an admittance of guilt. I _know_ you won't apologize. I'm my mother's son, after all!"

Maim looked down at the ground, for once emotion showing in her face. Hurt, sadness, regret, anger, pity. She watched her child pacing viciously, throwing things from their perches if his little temper tantrum so drove him to. But if there was one thing she knew, it was that it was completely justified. Finally the man managed to get a hold of himself, drawing his hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. He finally paused to hold his head, looking into the fireplace.

KP

The old woman looked over at him then down again. After a long moment she quietly said, "Did I hug the children I cared for whenever I returned? Did I place cold towels on their heads when they were sick, never leaving their sides?" Monkey Fist tensed up then looked down at the ground. "I never tucked them into bed with a glass of water on their bed stand. I never sang to them until they fell asleep. I never kissed their foreheads or lips as they slept, or as they pretended to, and whispered the words, 'I love you.'"

"Oh spirits. Stop it, just stop it," Monkey Fist hissed; but his voice was tired, weak, broken. "None of that makes anything any better. What was done was done. You did the best you could with what you knew. Now that you know more, you'll do better. But it's too late to try it on _me_."

"What do you want from me?" she questioned.

"My life," he simply answered, turning around and marching towards the door. Yori watched after him in disbelief, teeth gently clenched, as he moved passed her.

Just as he was about to grab the handle it opened, and Bates declared, "Milord, my ladies, the banquet and ball is about to begin. The nobles are eager to hear of your journeys sir, and to see you, old mum. Will you be joining us?"

Monkey Fist sighed in annoyance and replied, "I suppose we have no choice."

"Take your daughter along. I'll find something appropriate for your sweetheart to wear," Nanny Maim ordered. Yori wanted to protest, but she didn't dare. Not after all of the drama. Monkey Fist looked back at his mother quietly then moved to Yori, gently taking Hana from her.

"I shall see you soon darling," he softly stated, lacking the energy to be curt or cold. "Until then, adieu." He took her hand and softly kissed it as he bowed to her, playing the part perfectly, then followed Bates so as to get ready.


	6. A Mother's Love

_**Kim Possible: Family**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

A Mother's Love

Left alone with the woman, Nanny Maim, Yori looked over at her. Her face was buried in her hands and Yori cringed. Perhaps Monkey Fist had been too cruel? Finally Nanny Maim lowered her hands and looked quietly at the girl. "Am I the one in the wrong?" she questioned quite suddenly.

Yori looked down shyly. She did _not_ feel adequate enough to answer the woman. She couldn't possibly know, after all. Finally she looked up and answered, "I do not know."

"No? I suppose I'm not too surprised," Nanny Maim declared.

"Do you… Forgive me for asking this, Nanny Maim, but do you love him?" Yori questioned.

"My dear girl, how can a mother _not_ love the child of her body?" Maim simply questioned. "However, the question doesn't take me by surprise. Goodness knows there are times I've wondered myself." She looked once more to Yori, saying, "I am correct in assuming you are Japanese?"

"Yes," Yori confirmed.

"It would be expected. Not too surprising, I must admit. If my son was to have taken any girl as a bride, it _would_ be a Japanese one. Goodness knows he couldn't be bothered with any English or North American girl." Maim stated. "From some isolated region too, I'm guessing."

"How did you know?" Yori asked in shock.

"Young lady, I _know_ my son," Maim replied. Yori cocked her head. What other things did she know about the monkey lord, Yori wondered? "What is your name?" Maim asked.

"Yori," Yori replied.

"And the child?" Maim pressed.

Yori hesitated then answered, "Hana."

Maim smirked, wryly saying, "I'd long ago given up hope on grandchildren. Now let's find you something decent and presentable to wear."

KP

"An apology. Hah! What sort of fool does she take me for?" Monkey Fist ranted to himself, or rather to Hana. "As if I'd be naïve enough to expect any sort of apology. That would be on par with _you_." Hana cooed in response then giggled, reaching up for his face. He frowned and rolled his eyes, pulling back. "Look at me. I'm talking to a baby."

"Aye. Do ye' have any idea how pathetic tha' looks, Monkey Boy?" a voice questioned.

"_I'll_ say," another chimed.

Monkey Fist gasped, looking sharply up. He relaxed with an un-amused frown on seeing the two, though, greeting, "Ah, there you are Killigan, Drakken. It's about time."

Killigan and Drakken sauntered up to Monkey Fist and Hana. Killigan raised an eyebrow at the child and said, "Yer kiddin' me lad. _This_ is really the _weapon_?"

"She's beautiful, isn't she," Monkey Fist gloated, holding the child up in the air and spinning around beaming. She laughed and cooed, screaming.

"Oh yes, she looks just like her father," Drakken sarcastically replied, unimpressed with the parental display.

Monkey Fist blinked, twitched, then frowned. Bringing the baby back down, he glared at Duff and Drew, saying, "Shouldn't you two be elsewhere?"

"Aye. Ye're goin' t' tha' banquet?" Killigan inquired, heading back up to the cock pit, Monkey Fist and Drakken following.

Monkey Fist sighed in exasperation, saying, "I suppose I must, though I'm loathe of the very _idea_."

"Why?" Drakken questioned.

"Because the absolute _last_ thing I want to do is socialize with the snobbery of England, let alone my mother," he replied.

"Yer _mother_!?" Duff exclaimed, stopping short.

Monkey Fist ran into him and scowled, growling, "Will you watch what you're doing?" Just then he gasped, realizing what he'd just betrayed.

"Mother!? Since when do you have a _mother_? We thought your parents were dead!" Drakken exclaimed.

"They might as _well_ be," Monkey Fist haughtily replied, making it clear he didn't plan on going into detail with anything. "She was more a nanny than anything. Can we drop it?" Killigan and Drakken exchanged looks. He was rather touchy about the subject. They shrugged it off and followed.

KP

Nanny Maim brought out a beautiful Kimono and handed it to Yori. "Try this," she said. Yori took it. It was gorgeous. She smiled at it and hurried behind a curtain. She changed quickly then came out, spinning around. "Lovely, my dear," Maim said. She'd rather liked this young ladies propriety. Such a relief compared to the boorish Ronald Stoppable and the inquisitive Kim Possible.

"Domo," Yori said, bowing to her, hands clasped. "I hope my brother recovers well enough to join us."

"Brother?" Maim asked. Yori hesitated to tell the story. Nanny Maim was a good supply of information. Through _her_, perhaps she could discover Monkey Fist's weaknesses. To isolate the elderly villain wouldn't help at all. Besides, despite the nanny's evil past, she found she liked Nanny Maim.

"Hirotaka. He was… injured gravely in… in battle," Yori replied, looking sadly down.

"Such a pity. Too many young men lose their lives over such trifles. I do hope he recovers well enough," Maim remarked, handing over two sticks. Yori took them and, though they weren't the proper things to use, she did up her hair in a traditional style. She could paint her face white, but she didn't believe Maim had the proper cosmetic. She selected a fan from a box Nanny Main had. She opened it and smiled, then turned to the woman. "You will outshine all these other young foolish noble girls who haven't a brain in their heads," Maim praised. Yori grinned, proud with the compliment.

The young woman's smile fell after a moment, though. She wondered. How much influence did Nanny Maim have over her son? Perhaps… perhaps the old woman could _save_ him? Perhaps she could talk Monkey Fist out of his obsession and give him back a moment of sanity. She was not supposed to feel mercy or pity towards her enemy, but despite her hatred for the man, she did. Despite his crimes, his everything, she did not desire to see Lord Monkey Fist killed. But he was wicked, evil, almost lost, and before the British noble could save his _own_ life, he would need to realize what was happening to him. "Nanny Maim, I… I feel I must tell you something," Yori began, hoping the woman would listen to her; villainess or not.

Before she could continue, though, Maim cut in, saying, "That you are not his wife? That the child isn't his daughter? Gracious, deary, I know that. I am not oblivious. I would guess the infant is your sister, perhaps?" The old woman sipped her tea.

KP

Yori started, her eyes widening. This was not exactly what she was going to say, but now she was curious. "Excuse me? Nanny Maim, I do not understand," she said in surprise.

"I have said it one time quite clearly. I shan't repeat it. Why did I play along? Because goodness knows with that man's obsession it's the closest I'll ever come to having grandchildren. He probably kidnapped you two, and this brother you speak of—Hirotaka I believe the name was?—for his own personal gain. Though what on Earth you could offer I have no clue. Frankly, I'm not inclined to find out."

"I… I am friends with two great heroes who have defeated Lord Monkey Fist many times before. Perhaps you have heard of them? Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," Yori said.

Nanny Maim spewed out her tea, nearly choking. She sat up straight, eyes hardening, and demanded, "Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Stoppable!?" Yori instantly knew she'd said something wrong. "Of course I've heard of them! They defeated me in my _own_ evil scheme!" she exclaimed. "The uncouth, disrespectful little pests." Like mother like son, Yori found herself thinking. Just then Nanny Maim recalled the rest of Yori's statement. "Hold on just a moment. You called him Lord Monkey Fist. Explain yourself."

Yori, flustered, quickly answered, trying to regain the woman's approval, "It is the name he has taken for himself!"

"Gracious me, how far has this obsession spiralled?" Maim asked in an annoyed tone with a sigh, putting a hand to her forehead. "I suppose I shall have to step in sooner or later. An intervention, perhaps, not that that ever did any good in the past. Believe me, I've tried them before. And you say they have defeated him _multiple_ times?"

"Yes ma'am," Yori answered.

"Of course they did. No surprise there, I suppose. He's always been that way you know, Yori. If he gets angry, he lets his impulses take over. I tried so hard to wean him off of that, but it was not to be. The boy simply would not _listen_. He was too obsessed with teaching himself the ancient art of Tai Shing something or other. Oh Monty, whatever has become of you? I may not have been the best mother, but I'm _sure_ I raised you better than _that_," she expressively said, wrist to her forehead in a dramatic fashion. Straightening up once more, she continued, "No matter. So you are friends with the young heroes. I suppose that answers my questions on why he took you. No matter. I should hold a grudge against you now, but it's really none of my business anymore."

KP

Nanny Maim went back to sipping the tea. Now Yori could have pursued this train of thought. In fact, she thought about it. However, this was not what she had wanted to tell the woman. What she had to tell was so much worse, and perhaps it would move the lady to act once again, despite passed failures… but Nanny Maim couldn't be kept blind to it. After all, she had the right to know. He was her son. "I see," Yori began. She thought a moment on how to word it, but really, how _could_ you word such a thing? Finally she simply said, "But that is not what I was going to say."

Maim stopped sipping, now paying attention. She raised an eyebrow as she sat down her tea, and said, "Go on."

"Nanny Maim, I am going to tell you this now, only because I believe that you truly do love your son; and I am told that there is no love greater than a parent's love for their offspring," Yori began.

"I suppose," Maim suspiciously agreed.

Yori swallowed and looked around. "Lord Monkey Fist is my enemy. I should detest him, wish with all my heart and soul that he will one day pass on. But I… I do not… I do not desire any to die. I do not want _him_ to die."

"Die?" Main quickly asked, tensing up.

Yori nodded and declared, "Your son should not be alive." Maim sat up straight, and Yori saw the knuckles on her clenched hands turn whiter than they were already. She inwardly cringed. The old woman was probably as stiff as the dead in that moment, hands clasped in a death grip, and Yori was beginning to second guess herself. This, though, had to be known. With that she told Maim of all that had happened, from the Lotus Blade to the summoning of the Yono, and to her child's supposed demise plus all else up until this point.

KP

Maim listened with an almost blank, zombielike expression on her face. Her eyes were wide, almost as if she was in shock, and her whole skin tone was as white as a ghost. Yori became concerned but said nothing. Finally Maim said, "Dead? Cursed…? I-I s-suppose it was… was only a matter of t-t-time." All at once with a sigh she felt herself fall back in the chair, nearly fainting away.

"Nanny Maim!" Yori exclaimed, rushing to the elderly woman's side and taking her quivering hands. The old woman was shaking. Now she _did_ regret bringing it up. "I-I am sorry to have to upset you, but I felt you deserved to know. Monkey Fist will not be reasoned with! My lady, if there is any hope for him it must be you, it _must_!" Yori said.

All at once Maim stopped shaking, the blank look leaving her eyes. She fixed the young woman with a still gaze and for a moment said nothing. Finally, however, she patted the girl's hands, saying, "I am perfectly all right. Just… Just a little shaken up. In all honesty, I expected him to have died long ago. Obsession… It will be his death. It may have already sealed his fate." Yori heard the cracking in the old woman's voice, but she was completely unprepared when the Nanny who had seemed so strong, so strict, so uncaring, suddenly burst into tears and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head in denial. "Monty, my little Monty," Yori heard the woman mutter. "Oh my baby… what have you done to yourself?" A mother's love… Yori herself had to swallow over a lump in her throat.

"You can save him, can you not?" Yori timidly asked.

Maim looked up, misery in her eyes, and answered, "I only wish I _could_." Yori felt her heart drop. Sadly she looked down. Then there was truly no hope for Monkey Fist. No, she couldn't give up. Not yet.

KP

Hirotaka's eyes flickered open. He frowned on seeing his sister dressed up and holding Hana. "What is happening?" he asked.

"A dinner and ball, Hirotaka. Will you be well enough to come?" Yori asked.

"If I sit, for the most part," he answered, slowly rising. He looked at her and frowned. "You have been weeping, sister."

Yori looked miserably down and replied, "Is it a dishonor to pity your enemy?"

Hirotaka was silent. "Where does this come from?" he asked after a long moment. Yori took a deep breath then told him of all that had happened as he had slept. Hirotaka listened, slight sympathy coming to his eyes. When Yori finished, Hirotaka looked down. After a moment he rose and said, "Whether it is a dishonor is not my choice to make for you. It is up to each of us and our individual thoughts."

"For once I do not want my thoughts, I want _yours_," Yori said.

Hirotaka was silent. Finally he asked, "Answer me this, sister, did you believe it dishonorable when you learned all I had done for Fukushima?" Yori looked down. "Whatever you thought then, so I do now. Time will tell if it will change." Yori sniffed and nodded, hugging her brother tightly.


	7. Yono Calling!

_**Kim Possible: Family**_

(A/N: Love working with Nanny Maim's style of discipline and lack of care as to how old her targets are. For those who don't know, Nanny Maim's first and only appearance was in the episode _Nursery Crimes_. I'll probably post a second chapter at lunch.)

Yono Calling!

Yori and Hirotaka sat next to each other quietly, refusing to look up at the guests and at their captors. Monkey Fist had none too gently grabbed Hana from Yori's arms when they'd met up with the British Lord, Drakken, and Killigan. They'd joined Bates and Nanny Maim at a table, in a bad mood. Now they sat silently, watching the dancing and eating guests.

"Well, _this_ is awkward," Drakken finally remarked, looking over at Nanny Maim who was sitting across from him, Duff, Hirotaka, and Bates. With her were Monkey Fist, Yori, and Hana.

"So you are the kinds of friends my son makes," Maim remarked, looking distastefully at the two.

"Was tha' a dig?" Killigan demanded angrily. He yelped as Maim struck his hand with a stick. He drew it quickly back and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Respect your elders, young Duff Killigan," Maim warned.

"Hey, you can't…" Drakken began.

"Drew Lipsky, sit up straight this very instant!" Nanny Maim ordered. Drakken stiffened, obeying instantly. In all honesty, the woman terrified him.

"Mother, please! You're embarrassing me in front of my friends!" Monkey Fist whined.

"Montgomery, that is no way to behave towards your mother," Maim said.

"Why you…" Monkey Fist started. He cried out in alarm as Maim almost struck his hand with her stick. At least he had gloves on. Besides hiding his genetically altered hands, they would also serve as a type of light armor in case his mother actually met her mark. He sat back grumbling.

"Montgomery, muttering is _most_ impolite," Maim said.

"Hmm, I am proven wrong," Hirotaka murmured to Yori.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Perhaps it is not always a dishonor to pity your enemy," Hirotaka replied with a smirk. Yori giggled along with her snickering brother.

"Young Hirotaka, simply because you were at death's door does _not_ excuse snickering," Maim warned. Hirotaka blinked blankly and cringed, looking at Yori. It was obvious who Maim's favorite was. Yori smirked. She'd been able to get away with almost anything. Not that she did much that risked offending the old woman.

KP

"Lord Fiske!" a voice boomed out. Monkey Fist tensed and glared up at the person trying to make conversation with him. Agitatedly he bounced Hana lightly up and down on his lap, making the baby gurgle and laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Monty!" Maim shot in horror.

Monkey Fist cringed then grinned at the noble. He rose, baby in his arm, and firmly shook the others hand, saying, "Sir Henry, a pleasure to see you again. It's been years. How may I help you?"

"Do you remember the thesis you did on the ruins of South America?" the man asked.

"Why of course, old friend," Monkey Fist replied, smiling. "It was some of my best work."

"Yes, it was excellent, quite a riveting read for a nonfiction, what," the man replied. "Tell me, when are you planning to follow up on it?"

"I had no immediate plans. I've been… rather busy," Monkey Fist replied.

"Yes, I guessed as much. Busy indeed. With such a fresh young bride? Robbing the cradle, eh Monty old chap? My, the energy she must have. Quite enthusiastic with intimate matters, what," the man said, nudging Monkey Fist and looking pointedly at Yori. Hirotaka nearly shot up and threw the perpetrator across the room, but Yori kicked him before he could act. Monkey Fist at least had the decency to look appalled at the insinuation.

Shaking out of his shock, the villain shot, "How _dare_ you make such grossly disrespectful insinuations in front of my wife?! Do you have no scruples, man? How she must feel having to hear your disgusting innuendos. Leave our presence immediately." The noble started then nervously grinned, backing away. Monkey Fist sat back down grumbling. He may have been a villain, but he was nothing if not a chivalrous one. Such rudeness would not be tolerated.

"Monty…" Maim warned. Monkey Fist stopped, sulking.

He looked at Yori and said, playing the part of gentlemen, "Miss Yori, I am terribly sorry. I cannot imagine how offended you must be. Please, pay no heed to my compatriots. They care little for anything but their money and their prestige." Yori stared at him in shock. She used to wonder how Monkey Fist could have fooled Kim Possible into thinking he was good. She didn't wonder anymore. He played every role he intended to play as if he were an expert.

"Lord Monkey Fist, you have saved my sister and my family a great dishonor. For this I thank you," Hirotaka said, bowing to him though he really wished he didn't have to. Still, it was truth, and this was honestly the least he could do.

"_Your_ family's honor? What of _mine_? The very idea, sullying my name in such a boorish manner," Monkey Fist replied, bowing back with a harrumph.

"Lord Fiske, such a pleasure to see you again," another nobleman said, approaching.

"Count Fredrick, a pleasure, as always," Monkey Fist replied, grinning though it was forced. And people wondered why he was a recluse. Duff and Drakken exchanged annoyed looks. They were very much getting agitated with all the interruptions. How well known _was_ Monkey Fist amongst his peers?

"Some time ago you mentioned a paper you planned to write on the Japanese culture. I've been anxiously awaiting its release. Surely you remember it," the Count said.

"Yes I remember the paper. Of _course_ I do," Monkey Fist said, annoyed with the constant probing from the nobles. He continued to bounce Hana on the table in an attempt to quiet her from her shrieks and demands for attention.

"She is hungry," Yori declared, handing him the bottle Bates had prepared for the child.

"Thank you 'darling,'" Monkey Fist snidely replied, almost choking on the word. However, he took on the husband role quickly and began to feed the baby as the wasabi sauce was placed on the table.

"Is it completed, Lord Fiske?" the pompous Count asked.

"What do _you_ think? I always finish what I set out to do," Monkey Fist replied.

"Even at cost of your own life," Maim declared.

"_Thank_ you, mother!" Monkey Fist shot.

"Montgomery, such behavior is unacceptable!" Maim shot. Monkey Fist almost lost all control.

"Count to ten," Hirotaka warned, finding a form of common ground with the British Lord. He was getting highly annoyed with Nanny Maim as well. She was incessantly kicking him under the table to get him to stop slouching. It was beginning to hurt. He probably had a dozen bruises by now. Monkey Fist grimaced, knowing how clever a hint the young man's suggestion probably was.

"Patience, Count Fredrick. I shall bring you to Montgomery's chamber to show you the paper. Bates, I assume you haven't lost your touch and have the key at the ready?" Nanny Maim declared.

"At all times, old mum," Bates quickly replied, hardly letting a second pass between her finishing and his beginning. He rose with Maim and quickly guided the Count off with his mistress. The men, including Hirotaka, breathed sighs of relief.

KP

Monkey Fist glared at Yori and growled, "You just _had_ to tell her about the Yono, _didn't_ you?"

"She deserved to know. She is your mother," Yori defended. With the chopsticks, she picked up some Sushi and dipped it in the sauce. She looked over at him as he was struggling with Hana. In a moment of mercy she held the sushi out to him, seeing as he had his hands full. He glanced then took it from the sticks she offered as he fed the squiggly infant.

He grimaced as he swallowed, then said, "Oh come now. The richest of the filthy rich and they are too cheap to buy true _Wasabi_?"

"It is fake?" Yori questioned.

"American style, ugh. Horseradish and what not," he replied.

Hirotaka, now curious, tasted it and grimaced distastefully, saying, "This is _nothing_ like Japanese wasabi. Our wasabi blows the senses. This is not half the sensation. Can they not afford it?"

"Like I said, they're cheap, every one of them," Monkey Fist answered.

"Fortunately my brother and I have brought our own," Yori declared, shoving the American style sauce away and bringing out the true wasabi.

"My goodness. Dear girl you're a _lifesaver_," Monkey Fist said. She smiled and offered him another piece of sushi. He took it gratefully.

"What are ye' married?" Killigan taunted, smirking because by now he'd learned of the cover story and relished in it. The two glared murderously at Killigan. The golfer instantly shut up. He'd overstepped a boundary, apparently.

"Nice," Drakken sarcastically said to him. Killigan grinned guiltily and shrugged.

"One more such reminder of this foolish lie, you will face _me_," Hirotaka warned the golfer. Killigan frowned and poked the bandages around Hirotaka's wound. The boy winced.

"Right," Killigan said incredulously. "Good luck wi' tha'." Hirotaka scowled viciously and was about to pounce, but just then Nanny Maim returned.

KP

"Montgomery, let me hold my granddaughter Hana a moment. You go dance about with your peers."

"I really must protest…" Monkey Fist began, but Maim had already taken the child.

"Nonsense dearie. Go dance," she dismissed, waving her hand and signalling the conversation was over. "Bates, force him out if you must."

"But mother…!" Monkey Fist began. Before he could continue, though, Bates was pushing his master towards the dance floor. "Bates, unhand me this instant!" Monkey Fist ordered.

"Sorry sir, but the mistresses word is law," Bates apologetically replied.

"The _mistress_? _My_ word is law, _mine_!" Monkey Fist insisted.

"Tata, Montgomery old chap!" Drakken taunted. He cried out in pain as his head was struck by Maim's 'weapon.' "_What_?" Drakken asked.

"Taunting your friends is uncouth and not at all proper," Maim said. Drakken folded his arms, pouting. He was struck again and cried out.

"What did _I_ do?" he asked.

"No pouting!" Maim shot. Drakken inwardly groaned but obeyed. Yori and Hirotaka moved away from the table.

KP

"We must think of a plan of escape," Hirotaka murmured to his sister, dancing with her. "We cannot stay here. Stoppable-San, Fukushima, and Kim are unable to aid us. We will be lucky if they even _find_ us. We must leave this place, sister, with Hana."

"Surely the balloon must stop to restock and fill up," Yori said.

"That would be the perfect time to escape," Hirotaka agreed. "But we need a solid plan of action."

"There may be herbs aboard which we can brew together to make a poison that will knock our captors out," Yori suggested.

"And there may _not_ be," Hirotaka said.

"If we can contact Kim, we may have a chance," Yori said. "Surely the Wade they so often speak of could help us."

"Good, now all we must do is find a way to…" Hirotaka began.

Just then Monkey Fist spun in, sweeping Yori away from her brother. Hirotaka gasped and was about to go after them when the portly middle aged woman who'd made a move on Monkey Fist earlier, suddenly latched onto _him_. He grimaced and cringed as she pressed close. She was too tipsy and flirty for Hirotaka's liking. Perfect. Now he had to find a way to get away from her as well.

KP

"Planning something?" Monkey Fist growled dangerously at Yori.

"Let me go," Yori insisted, trying to pull away. He held her all the firmer.

"I don't think so. What were you two plotting?" Monkey Fist demanded. Yori glared icily at him, refusing to answer. "It would be in your best interests to cooperate, my love," Monkey Fist growled into her ear, noticing people beginning to stare guardedly.

"You do not frighten me," Yori murmured.

"What about when your brother lies at my mercy?" Monkey Fist hinted. He was awarded with the fearful gasp she gave out. "Try and keep up," he added as the music changed to another song. One he recognized. Yori knew it too, apparently, judging by how wide her eyes grew. A traditional Japanese melody. Enka style, he knew. He was surprised at how easily Yori was keeping pace with him. Yori, for her part, wasn't having much difficulty. She'd loved to dance as a girl, and kept it up even during her ninja training. Besides, despite the complicated steps the monkey lord was utilizing, his lead was an easy one to follow. She looked worriedly towards Hana.

KP

Hirotaka watched murderously as his sister and the monkey lord spun through the ballroom eloquently. The man was worrying his sister, Hirotaka noticed. She was becoming increasingly more frightened. No doubt he was muttering threats to her, toying with her, making it appear as if his words were sweet nothings. The moment he reached them, the monkey man would pay. But Monkey Fist was purposely drawing Yori farther from her brother. Hirotaka tried to lead his partner towards them, but she wasn't one to be led. She preferred to _do_ the leading, and the poor young man was becoming increasingly more panicked with the advances this portly, squat, middle aged woman was making on him. In fact, he was glad there were no closets around, because she was definitely trying to find one.

Yori looked nervously towards her brother. The warning's Monkey Fist was giving her… They all ended in Hirotaka's demise, or the deaths of her friends. Worse yet, she knew Monkey Fist would do everything he'd threatened he would and more, if the time came. She shivered. Why, she didn't know. She wasn't frightened, at least she didn't _think_ she was. Worried, yes, but not frightened. So then why was she _so_ scared? She looked back at Monkey Fist, eyes becoming challenging. He started, wicked grin falling. Immediately he realized these threats had stopped working on her.

Yori could have pulled away, she knew. He was her only true enemy and right now he had no leverage over her. They were sharing a close dance. It wasn't how they were supposed to interact. This wasn't right. But at the same time something warned her it would be a fatal mistake to pull away and betray the ruse. He was getting uncertain, though, guarded, and the realization pleased her. It never stopped her shivering however. He drew her closer to him, ensuring she didn't try anything. She forced herself to breathe easier… She had to calm down and bide her time. Opportunity would present itself soon. "Don't even try it," the noble whispered into her hair, warning her against escape.

She swallowed and her shivering stopped. She pulled tighter into him as they swayed to the music, conveying through action that she would obey his warning. His grip loosened. Good. He felt himself relax. She was scared. She wouldn't dare defy him. Not with her brother's life on the line. Things would go according to plan, he'd have the weapon, and she'd be another casualty of war. They both knew it. They had nothing to fear from one another. Not until they were out of sight, out of the eye of the public. Then they would have their way with each other.

But Hirotaka… That one worried him. The young man was headstrong and let his temper rule him. Not to say he _didn't_, but that wasn't the point. Hirotaka's boldness could just as easily end the young ninja man's life as it could end his, Drakken's, and Killigan's. He would have to ensure the ninja didn't try anything… reckless.

All at once the song was finished. The two paused at its end a moment, neither moving. Finally they slowly pulled away from each other. Yori turned from him and began walking back towards the table, tears in her eyes. He glared stonily after her. Suddenly the blimp was jolted viciously, knocking the patrons to the ground! Shrieking rang out. What could cause the blimp to jerk like _that_!? The villains and ninjas rose with gasps. All of a sudden, through the window flew eerie figures composed of who knew what. All that needed to be seen was that they were of physical enough form to destroy every object they came in contact with.

"Yoo hoo, Yono calling!" a voice called from outside. Monkey Fist turned white and leapt up with a monkey shriek.


	8. Going Down

_**Kim Possible: Family**_

(A/N: Second up today.)

Going Down

"How can this be? Impossible!" Monkey Fist exclaimed. Yori shot up quickly. Killigan, Drakken, and Nanny Maim raced over as the nobles ran screaming. Maim still held Hana. The ship was hit again, pitching them all to the ground. Maim dropped the baby. Monkey Fist grabbed Hana out of the air as the infant shrieked and sobbed. Turning to his mother he ordered as he pointed, "Run!" Nanny Maim screamed as a creature headed for her. She rolled out of the way then rose.

"Nanny Maim, let me help you," Yori offered, reaching the woman's side. Maim could only numbly nod.

"Ah'll try t' shake them from the helm as soon as we reach et," Killigan declared. "Everyone, fasten yer seatbelts!"

"I-I'm going to _die_," Monkey Fist murmured in reply, hardly processing Killigan's offer. Yori looked sharply at Monkey Fist, worry in her eyes.

"Monkey boy, run!" Drakken barked. Hirotaka snatched Hana from Monkey Fist and turned to flee, joining Yori and Nanny Maim. He ushered the two along ahead of him. Killigan seized Monkey Fist and dragged him into motion, Drakken following them.

Just then something broke through the door and leapt at Yori and Hana! "The weapon!" Monkey Fist exclaimed. Instantly he got between the attacker and Yori. It struck him and he was smashed into the far wall by the creature. Desperately he tried to fight it off of him.

"Monty!" Nanny Maim shrieked, trying to run towards him. Yori, though, held her back.

Killigan drew his golf club and said, "Aye. Lassie, ye' best be gettin' tha' baby an' Nanny Maim t' safety. Remember. Tie yerselves down."

"Right, _we'll_ stand by Monkey Man," Drakken declared. "Like the idiots we are," he muttered only to the other two. Monkey Fist started and shot a reproachful glare at him from his position beneath the spirit trying to rip him to shreds. Duff shot a golf ball, blowing the creature off of Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist gasped and leapt up, running towards them. Hirotaka tightened his hold on Hana then grabbed his other sister's arm, dragging her along with Nanny Maim away from the room.

KP

The three men turned to face the attackers. The Yono floated through the window, a cruel look in his eyes. Behind him were the apparitions of monkeys. "Monkey Fist. You think you can hide from Yono? You come with me now."

"I don't think so," Monkey Fist growled, drawing the Lotus Blade and holding it at the ready.

"Aye. Sorry primate, but we've got ourselves a big investment en Monkey Boy livin' t' see another few years," Killigan warned, drawing his golf club and golf balls.

"Right. We didn't go through that nightmare of a trek through the jungle just to lose him now," Drakken backed, sending out his vines.

"Mortal's think they can beat Yono? I will show you who wins," Yono declared. With a furious cry the apparitions leapt forward at the Yono's command. Monkey Fist cut them down easily with the blade. In moments they were all gone, leaving only Yono who looked quite amused with it all.

"Bring it," Monkey Fist challenged. Yono let out a monkey shriek and charged. Drakken scowled and shot out his vines, making a thick web. Killigan dropped some explosives and hit them into the flower mesh with his golf club. Yono would have to fly through them all. Sure enough the vines were being torn out, but on hitting the golf ball explosion, the immortal shrieked in pain and drew back. He tried again but continued to hit more gold balls. As soon as the primate's upper half broke through, however, Monkey Fist lunged with a monkey shriek and ran the Yono through. Yono screamed in pain.

"Run!" Drakken ordered. That blade might only slow him down at this stage. Immediately the three bolted. "We have to get to the helm. Killigan might be able to shake that thing."

"Ah hope," Killigan agreed, cringing worriedly.

KP

"There's _The Samurai_!" Ron exclaimed as the three of them spotted the speck in the distance.

"Something's wrong. It's being attacked!" Kim exclaimed, pointing and paling. Sure enough, around the balloon floated monkey spirit type things, swarming it, knocking it about like it was nothing.

"The Yono has found Monkey Fist," Fukushima gravely declared. "Hurry! If we do not stop them, no one on that balloon will make it off alive." The three sped up, rushing it.

As they neared, Ron's powers came to light. With a furious cry he leapt from his sky surfer, floating in the air. "Hey Monkeys! How about a challenge?" he called out. The things paused and glared at him. Almost instantly half the apparitions charged him shrieking. The other half remained around the balloon. Ron viciously tore into the things with unbelievable power, obliterating them like nothing. "Booyah!" Ron exclaimed.

Kim and Fukushima, meanwhile, found an opening and landed their sky surfers on deck. "Come on, we have to find Hirotaka, Yori, and Hana!" Kim exclaimed. Quickly the duo raced across the balloon. All at once, however, it shot forward quicker than they ever imagined! The two cried out in alarm, losing their footing and rolling back. Fukushima leapt up first and stayed up even when the balloon began jerking from side to side and making ridiculously sharp turns. He pulled Kim to her feet.

"Find your center of balance, Kim, or we will get nowhere," Fukushima said. Kim nodded and focused on her balancing tactics. Quickly they ran down the deck again. They cried out in alarm as the balloon tipped almost on its side! The two grabbed the railings and clung on for dear life.

"That was _not_ the monkeys!" Kim called over.

"The rogue golfer you speak of, Duff Killigan, he must be trying to shake the attackers!" Fukushima realized.

"Never thought I'd say this, but go Killigan. Come on Fukushima. No more messing around," Kim said, activating her suction cup boots and gloves. "Hold tight." Fukushima gaped in disbelief but obeyed, seizing her hand. Kim immediately began running along the deck.

KP

"Killigan!" Drakken and Monkey Fist were shouting furiously as they were tossed around the steering room like ingredients in a salad.

"Ah told ye' t' buckle en!" Killigan yelled back. Drakken and Monkey Fist hit the wall as the balloon turned almost horizontal, Monkey Fist landing on top of Drakken.

"Get off of me!" Drakken shouted.

"This is most awkward," Monkey Fist complained, climbing off. The two hit the ground again as the balloon righted.

"Oh that's it," Drakken moaned. He immediately ensnared Monkey Fist and himself in the vines and latched them both to the wall. "Hah!"

"And what do we do if Yono reaches us?" Monkey Fist demanded. "We are _defenseless_ in this position."

"We'll figure it out!" Drakken shot. "Oh how I wish Shego were here."

Meanwhile, Shego was sunbathing on an Asian island, smiling approvingly. It was a villain's paradise. DNAmy was here, as were Camille Leon, Adrena Lynn, Gemini, and Jack Hench. Heck, she'd even seen the Knights of _Rottigan_ lingering about. She should probably head back to Drakken soon, but she was very tempted to stay here _indefinitely_. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling Drakken had gotten himself into a messy predicament. She looked up at the sky, eyes narrowed. In the distance she saw the form of a dirigible. A dirigible? What was it doing all the way out _here_? She shrugged it off and went back to her nap.

KP

"Where are all the monkeys?" Drakken asked, suddenly realizing the lack of apparitions jostling the balloon.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Monkey Fist answered as Drakken got them both out of the vine mesh. All at once the door was opened and in came none other than the Yono!

Monkey Fist let out a monkey shriek and leapt into Drakken's arms, clinging to him in horror. "You come now," Yono said.

Drakken screamed with Monkey Fist as the immortal lunged. "Ah do no' think so, lad!" Killigan shot, Suddenly he turned the balloon and Yono went flying with an alarmed cry, hitting the opposite side of the wall as Drakken managed to save himself and Monkey Fist from flying across the room as well.

KP

"In there!" Fukushima said, pointing at an emergency room where the patrons would go in case of emergency, which this definitely was. The two burst inside.

"Yori, Hirotaka, Hana, where are you?!" Kim called out.

"Kim!" Yori and Hirotaka exclaimed, leaping up and running towards her with Hana before Nanny Maim or Bates could react.

"You found us! Where is Stoppable-San?" Yori asked.

"Clearing out the monkey spirits," Kim replied. "Come on, we need to stop the Yono before everyone on this balloon dies!"

"Lead on, Kim Possible," Hirotaka said.

"Quickly!" Fukushima exclaimed. The balloon was jolted suddenly. Kim, still wearing the suction cup shoes, managed to grab Yori and Hirotaka. Fukushima was already clinging to her. The balloon righted and the group, plus Hana, darted out.

KP

"They were going to try to reach the helm!" Yori exclaimed.

"They've made it," Kim wryly said. The way this balloon was being expertly maneuvered just screamed Killigan.

The four young adults and Hana reached the top deck. Just then Ron flew up next to them and came down off of his power high, saying, "Done and done. Now all we have to deal with is Yono." He suddenly noticed Hana, Yori, and Hirotaka. "Hana!" he cried, seizing his adoptive sister and holding her close, kissing her. Hirotaka couldn't help the surge of jealousy he felt. Hana was _his_ sister, not Ron's. She would _always_ be his sister, _wouldn't_ she? "Yori!" Ron cried, embracing the ninja girl with his free arm.

Hirotaka felt a painful ache in his heart. No… No… Neither she nor Yori ever _had_ been, he realized. He was not born to be their brother. He had been born a ransom so that they might live. He was no more, he was no less. They shared the same parents, but he was not meant to be called their sibling. He was just a thing the gods had brought forth to sacrifice, an object. Sadly Hirotaka looked down. Yori and Hana were his flesh and blood, but he knew… He knew it didn't matter. Did he dare even _call_ himself their brother? His imminent death was meant to be, he believed. It would not matter, then. He would be gone. But Ron would be a good brother to her, and to Yori. Ron would protect them as _he_ had for so long.

"You are not the sacrifice you believe yourself to be," Fukushima suddenly said, snapping Hirotaka from his thoughts. He looked up and noticed the others watching him, Yori with sadness in her eyes. Hana was whimpering, reaching for him. She _knew_ her blood brother. Such was the bond of siblings.

"Oh come on now. Don't do that. You can hold her if you want," Ron awkwardly offered, unsure of how to make the young ninja look less, well, depressing. Ron held Hana out to him.

"She will not be my sister much longer. Nor will Yori," Hirotaka stated. "They never were."

"You can't know that. Destiny _can_ be changed," Kim declared. Ron pressed Hana into Hirotaka's arms, eyes becoming determined. This time he didn't hold back, even though surely he felt his own jealousy towards his adoptive sister's blood brother. Hirotaka had no choice but to take the infant.

He gazed down at his sister then softly kissed her. "I love you, Hana," he murmured in Japanese. "I will always love you. You know my life will not be long, but you will _always_ be my sister. Do not forget me. Love me forever, as you will grow to love Ron, though I will not be with you… Remember me, sister. Remember me." Yori, tears in her eyes, looked miserably down. Kim put a gentle and comforting hand on her shoulder. Looking back up, Hirotaka stated in English, "We need to get to the Yono, before _he_ ends _Monkey Fist_." He shoved Hana back at Ron then burst through the door before anyone could protest.

KP

"Freeze right there, Yono! We're back, and we're _savin'_ the monkey," Ron stated as the six humans and Rufus burst inside.

They paused at the sight. Yono was dazed and Monkey Fist looked ready to behead him, Drakken and Killigan at his side. Not that decapitation would work for long, seeing as the Yono was immortal, but still. Everything froze as everyone looked at each other. Well, this was awkward. Wait, had the villains really dazed an immortal? Not that the question was valid much longer.

Yono recovered suddenly, and scowled, saying, "You will not be taken when so many back you, but when they are dead, you will be mine."

Monkey Fist quickly turned to him. All at once the Yono vanished with a monkey shriek. "Where did he go?" Drakken demanded.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Monkey Fist answered. All at once the balloon shuddered.

"Uh oh," Killigan said, eyes becoming terrified.

"Uh oh? What's uh oh?" Ron demanded, clinging tightly to Kim.

"Hold on lads and lasses, we're goin' down!" Killigan shouted loudly. The group all screamed as the balloon began careening out of control down towards the tropical Asian island beneath!


	9. Escaping Villain Island

_**Kim Possible: Family**_

(A/N: Third up today, and I'll probably post the last chapter as well.)

Escaping Villain Island

Shego was awakened with a jolt when screaming began going on around her. Her eyes narrowed and she leapt up, hands blazing. She gasped on seeing the reason. The blimp she'd seen from before was careening towards the island! "Not good!" she exclaimed.

"Shego, move!" DNAmy called, racing passed her with Adrena and Camille. Quickly Shego joined the other three women in fleeing the vicinity. The four turned and watched, gaping, as the balloon tore into the forest canopy behind the luxury hotel!

When the thump hit and the smoke cleared, Shego, Amy, Adrena, and Camille ran towards the jungle. "Oh dear, oh dear, what if the people inside are some of our _friends_?" Amy worriedly asked.

"Oh please. What kind of idiots would come all the way out here on a _blimp_? How tacky," Camille said.

"And a blimp from Japan, at that. Freaky," Adrena agreed.

KP

"We're comin' en!" Killigan exclaimed, pointing ahead. They all screamed, never more grateful that Drakken had ensnared them all in his vines firmly. At least they had a chance, as slim as it was. This had to be stopped! "Drakken, let me go! Ah have t' land this flyin' lemon, or we _all_ die!"

"Are you crazy? If I release you from my vines, your chances go from slim to virtually non-existent!" Drakken shot.

"Not likely," Killigan replied. Drakken cringed but obeyed, exchanging nervous looks with Monkey Fist.

"Will you be careful up there?" Monkey Fist called after Killigan.

"Concern for another? I did not think you were capable," Fukushima bit.

"Quiet, boy," Monkey Fist growled, glaring at his old apprentice.

Killigan grabbed the helm and held tightly. He flicked a group of switches and dials, desperately trying to find a fix. "The Balloon needs t' be patched! There's a hole!" he called back to the others. "Send me up to the top!"

"I beg your _pardon_?" Drakken asked.

"Now!" Killigan ordered.

"Duff, look…" Monkey Fist began.

"Trust me, lads," Duff cockily said, smirking at his allies. He threw a patching kit over his shoulder and Drakken, though unwilling, quickly sent him out. Killigan reached the top of the balloon and spotted the hole.

"Don't screw up," Killigan warned aloud to himself. The patch needed to be tight if this had a chance of working. The golfer's feet touched down on the fabric and he crawled towards the rip, leading Drakken's vines. Quickly he lay out the patch over the small but still big enough to matter hole, and began fixing it up. The balloon began filling with air again and suddenly jolted. The man cried out in alarm, falling over the edge! He struck his head hard. Drakken's vines caught him suddenly and dragged them back into the helm.

Duff rolled across the floor in pain. He felt blood coming from the blow to his head and wondered what he'd hit it against. "Killigan!" Kim exclaimed in shock. Duff dizzily looked at her. The others looked alarmed and scared. Apparently the injury was bleeding worse than he'd _believed_ it was. Not that he cared, at present. He wanted to get out of this alive. He staggered to the helm and began flicking switches, pushing buttons, and piloting the dirigible. The decent had slowed drastically, but there would still be a crash. He gritted his teeth bracing himself. When the balloon made impact, cries of terror and pain ringing out all around him, Killigan fell unconscious.

KP

Shego, Camille, Adrena, and Amy raced through the woods towards the scene. They slid to stops with gasps, watching nobles coming off of the balloon, dazed, in shock, some injured, some hysterical, and some calm or excited. "Whoa…" the girls all said together.

"What pilot _landed_ that thing?" Amy wondered. "No one should be coming out of that crash _alive_."

Shego's mouth dropped and she gasped, because on deck appeared none other than Drakken! "Dr. D!" she exclaimed, feeling a strange sense of dread washing over her. Well, that explained what idiot had come on a balloon from Japan all the way here, though it wasn't that far from Asia, actually.

Monkey Fist appeared just then, stumbling to help out an unconscious Killigan. Drakken hurried to help. "Duffy, Monty!" Amy screamed. She quickly followed Shego. Camille and Adrena exchanged alarmed looks and hurried forward.

"Drakken!" Shego exclaimed, leaping up onto the deck with a flip. "What happened, what's going on? What moronic scheme are you trying? _Suicide_?"

"Shego!" Drakken exclaimed in shock. Ooh, now the truth would have to come out, and she wouldn't be happy he'd excluded her from his adventures for so long.

"Duff!" Amy cried out, racing towards Killigan. Monkey Fist laid the golfer on the deck of the ship. Amy, perhaps, knew how to help the rouge golfer. The British Lord looked at his hands blankly, covered in blood. His friend, ally, rival, whatever they all were to each other, was bleeding badly from the head. He swallowed dryly and looked at Camille and Adrena.

"Where are we?" he demanded.

"In a utopia for villains," Camille answered. "_Most_ of us come here to relax."

"But you wouldn't know, you're the mysterious recluse," Adrena said, winking at Monkey Fist. Camille and she giggled. Apparently there was some inside joke going around through all of the lady villains about him. Hmm, Shego had been right after _all_. He _was_ gossip gold.

KP

"Ah Booyah! Wow, what a ride!" Ron exclaimed excitedly just then, springing onto the deck with Kim, Hirotaka, Fukushima, Hana, and Rufus following. He froze on noticing the villains around them, though, bravedo falling. "K-K-KP," Ron stammered, pointing.

"Kim Possible!" Shego exclaimed, hands lighting up.

"Put them away, Shego. I'm not looking for a fight," Kim said.

"Start explaining, _now_!" Shego ordered Drakken.

"First things first, young lady, we must get the golfer to some medical attention," Nanny Maim suddenly said, approaching the group.

"Who is _this_?" Amy asked.

"Nanny Maim!" Kim and Ron exclaimed in shock. Where had _she_ come from?

"Ugh, Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Stoppable. How droll," Maim complained.

"What were _you_ doing on that balloon?" Ron demanded. "Ow!" he exclaimed as she sharply rapped him on the head with her stick.

"You ask far too many questions, young man. Behave yourself,"

"Whoa, tough Nanny," Camille dryly said to Shego.

"No _kidding_," Shego agreed.

KP

"Out of the frying pan into the oven, KP," Ron said as they gaped in horror at all the villains on this island. In so many words, they were doomed if their old enemies decided to tag team. Luckily they were more focused on the excitement of the crash and the possibilities of having so many of the rich and royal in their midst.

"Who are all these people?" Fukushima asked.

"Long, _long_ stories," Kim answered. Drakken and Monkey Fist were up in a room, filling in Shego and Amy about whatever as Amy and a doctor tended to Killigan's head injury. Camille and Adrena were milling about elsewhere.

"We must leave while we still have the chance. The nobles will be fine. Besides a ransom, the villains have no reason to keep them," Fukushima declared.

"Nanny Maim has Hana," Hirotaka gravely declared, pointing her out.

"She will be easy to take the baby from," Yori said. "She very much approves of me, and I believe that though she is a villain, she _disapproves_ of Monkey Fist's obsession."

"Why? She doesn't even _know_ him," Ron said.

Yori opened her mouth to speak, but Hirotaka cut her off, saying, "Perhaps not." He turned to Yori, warning, "Monkey Fist does not approve of you, Yori. If you betray that nanny, your life is forfeit. Hold your tongue, sister, or you will doom us all." From what he could determine, Kim and Ron were unaware of Nanny Maim and Monkey Fist's relationship. It was he and his sister's business to betray it, even to Kim and Ron. Yori seemed to catch on, subtly nodding. "We need another tactic," Hirotaka declared.

"I have one," Fukushima stated. Before anyone could react, the ninja had suddenly leapt in front of Maim and snatched the baby from the stunned woman's hands. "My apologies, my lady," he said, bowing quickly. Before anyone could react he'd leapt back to the others and bolted. Shocked, the heroes had no choice but to follow. They were vaguely aware of all the villains ordering their various henchmen after them all, but they couldn't take the time to look back.

"Have you lost your mind, Fukushima?" Yori demanded, taking her sister back from him.

"It was flee or be captured, Yori. There was no in between," Fukushima stated. "We will escape or we will be victims. This is an island filled with enemies. And if I must, I will stay behind and stall them so that you may all escape. This time, Hirotaka, that honor is mine. You will not risk your life for such a frivolous matter."

"Unacceptable," Hirotaka replied.

"And your capture _is_ acceptable? Unlikely," Fukushima said. Yori suddenly pecked him on the cheek, startling him. He looked over at her in shock.

"Domo," Yori gratefully said.

Suddenly Kim kissed his other cheek. He looked at her in shock. What was going on here? "You're not so bad," Kim said, smiling at him. Fukushima raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off, though he much approved of the attention his decree was getting him. And the anger Hirotaka and Ron were displaying.

"Go. Keep on," Fukushima said, sliding to a stop and turning. "I will distract them."

"Be careful, my brother," Hirotaka worriedly said, placing a hand on Fukushima's shoulder. Fukushima bowed. Hirotaka repeated and looked up fearfully. "Do not make me regret allowing this madness, Fukushima."

"It will be my honor to die for your sakes, if I must," Fukushima simply replied.

"You will not," Hirotaka firmly replied. Quickly he hurried after the others.

KP

Fukushima turned just in time to battle off Drakken's henchmen. But the others were quickly converging upon him as well. Expertly he dodged their blows and attacked quickly and powerfully. They were flying, but he was being swarmed. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. A man leapt on his back and Fukushima flipped him and dodged another tackle. A man seized his neck. Fukushima cried out in pain, grabbing the arm. Just then there was a roar and the attackers froze. Fukushima gasped as from out of the bush rode Kim and co on sky surfers! Ron reached out, grabbing him out of the crowd.

"Gotcha," Ron said.

"Well played, outsider," Fukushima said, landing behind him.

"It's a talent," Ron boasted. He activated a chip and it became a sky surfer. Fukushima leapt on. Before the villains could catch up, the ninjas, the baby, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were gone.


	10. Powers Arising

_**Kim Possible: Family**_

(A/N: Fourth up today, and final chapter. I'm working on another, since my motivation for this category has come back for now, but I also have other stories to finish.)

Powers Rising

Monkey Fist seethed when news came to him of the ninjas' escape with Hana. Absolutely livid, he growled to the messenger, "Get out." Even _Shego_ looked slightly unnerved at the fury that was radiating from the Monkey Man. Quickly the messenger bolted. Monkey Fist turned, sharply and everyone cringed. Darkly he said, "At least the Lotus Blade is still mine."

"But it's only a matter of time before they come back for it," Drakken argued, gently moving Shego back a little ways from the British lord. Shego, for once, didn't protest.

"Who knows? Maybe this Sensei won't _let_ them take it," DNAmy optimistically offered. Duff groaned in pain. Amy turned worriedly to him and soothed, "Easy, Duff honey. Easy. My besty westy was so _brave_."

"Ma head hurts," Duff complained, shooting her a pouty look, not in the mood for baby talk.

"Here I thought you were too thick skinned and skulled to be hurt," Drakken bit.

"Ah shut up," Killigan replied.

Monkey Fist took out the Lotus Blade, saying, "Yes. At least you're all right." He turned to gaze at the Lotus Blade, saying, "And at least this blade is something. Perhaps… perhaps the ninja brats will be able to talk their master into leaving well enough alone, for now. At least until this Yono incident is over and I can once more return to my ultimate goal."

KP

Hirotaka and Yori knelt before Sensei, Hana lying on a blanket in front of them. Kim and Ron watched from behind nervously, Ron holding Rufus who was nervously chattering. "Monkey Fist still possesses the Lotus Blade, Sensei. We are sorry. We could not retrieve it," Hirotaka stated.

"I see," Sensei gravely declared.

"Master Sensei, please. He wants it only for protection. When the Yono is gone we can take it from him once more, can we not? But for now why is it wrong he holds it in his grasp? I know he is powerful with the blade, but the Yono is more powerful still, and he will not attack us if…" Yori began.

"Yori…" Sensei said, cutting her off.

"But he has done us no wrong," Yori insisted. "Sensei, master…"

"Yori, enough," Hirotaka sharply said. Yori paused and bowed her head.

"I apologize, Sensei. My mercy is clouding my judgement," Yori said.

"Perhaps it is, perhaps it is not," Sensei replied.

"Why can't he ever give a straight answer?" Ron asked Kim.

"Shh," Kim shushed, almost biting her nails.

"Hmm…" Sensei mused. He looked down at the two ninjas before him.

"I know the will of the gods regarding taking the blade back or not, for they have shown it to me. But perhaps this choice is better made by young Hirotaka," Sensei said.

Hirotaka started and looked sharply up. "_Me_?" he asked.

"Yes. You," Sensei replied.

"Master Sensei, who am I to decide the fate of a man?" Hirotaka questioned.

"That is my question to you _exactly_. Who were you to decide Fukushima's fate for him?" Sensei questioned.

KP

Kim gasped and covered her mouth. Tightly Ron wrapped his arms around her looking fearful. Rufus moaned and dizzily wavered. Yori's mouth dropped and she looked up at Sensei in fear. Hirotaka was pale as a ghost. After a long moment the young man asked, "What?"

"Who were you to decide young Fukushima's fate?" Sensei replied.

Hirotaka was silent. Finally he bowed his head lowly and replied, "I regret nothing of what I did. Punish me as you see fit. Brand me a traitor, banish me, execute me, but I will regret nothing. I will not disown the friend of my youth, the brother of my soul."

"No!" Yori exclaimed. "Sensei, you can't!" Hana began to whimper and cry, sensing the turmoil going on around her.

"Can't I, Yori?" Sensei asked. He looked to Hirotaka and said, "Did Fukushima not join Monkey Fist? Did he not turn his back on all of us, you included, young Hirotaka, you who meant so much to him? Did he not forsake all he was taught, all he knew, all of his honor, for ambitions sake? He joined Lord Monkey Fist in his vendetta against us. He fought on the side of our enemy against even your sister. He would have killed her in cold blood on Monkey Fist's order. Does that sound like one who should be pitied or saved?"

Yori sobbed, afraid for her brother's sake. She picked Hana up, holding her sister close. Hirotaka's eyes were sad. Tightly he closed them and replied, "If I must die for my pity, so be it. I will not turn my back on one who still has a chance to live, to redeem himself. I will not regret sparing one who felt regret and almost ended his own life for it. I know he will never change, I cannot hope for that, but if it means he lives, I will accept it. I know the consequences of my actions."

"And Yori will not turn her back on the one _she_ believes still may have a chance to live. She will not turn her back on one who will never change his evil ways but may yet find his redemption. She will not regret her thoughts, though she will try, and she will not relish in how lost he has become, or in his death, should it reach him," Sensei said. Turning to Yori he questioned, "What would you do, if you found Monkey Fist dying?"

"I have found him as such already," Yori answered.*

"Yori, would you tend to him as Hirotaka did Fukushima?" Sensei questioned.

Yori closed her eyes tightly. Finally she answered, "Yes." Looking at her brother, she pled, "Do not despise me for it."

"Did you despise me for my saving of Fukushima?" Hirotaka questioned her. "Sister, I disapprove, as you disapproved of my actions, but I will not despise you."

KP

Sensei turned to Hirotaka and asked, "What is your decision, Hirotaka? What choice will you make for Monkey Fist's fate?"

Hirotaka closed his eyes tightly. Finally he answered, "Let him keep the blade, for now. But when the Yono is dealt with, I will pry it from Monkey Fist's cold, dead hands if I must."

"Sensei," Kim timidly asked, speaking up. Sensei looked up at her inquisitively. "You know of Fukushima. What will… what will Hirotaka's punishment be for what he's done?" From what she knew of Yamanouchi, it was not just a school, but also a dojo; and when the students became young adults, they were no longer protected by school rules, but lived and died by a ninja code, likely Yamanouchi's own. Which meant execution or banishment weren't forbidden.

"I have brought dishonor upon this school, upon my master, and upon my family. It is an error deserving of death, or at least exile," Hirotaka said solemnly, confirming her thoughts.

"Oh man, so not cool! I mean, sure Fukushima's a major jerk, but come on. I mean, I don't like the guy, heck I don't even _trust_ him, but he saved _our_ lives a few times. He held off the bad guys so we could get away," Ron said.

"And you believe it atones for his treachery and forgives Hirotaka's decision?" Sensei asked.

"Well, maybe, kind of. If not it's at least a step in the right direction, right?" Ron asked.

Sensei smirked then looked down at Hirotaka. "Rise, young man," he ordered. Hirotaka obeyed, reassuringly squeezing Yori's hand. He bowed his head low, waiting to hear the decree. "You are so much more than the sacrifice you believe," Sensei murmured quietly. Hirotaka cringed and looked forlornly up. "Young man, there is so much inside of you, turmoil, confusion, fear. And mercy you so desperately deny. Aspects of your personality you do not wish to ever address because to become anything but a static character will mean you will waver when the time comes in which… in which you must give up your life for your sisters. You will waver, you will feel fear, and you will want to avoid it, though you will know to do so would mean their ruin."

KP

Yori burst into tears, weeping at the reminder of her brother's dark fate. Hana began to wail as well. Kim leaned into Ron's chest, tears in her eyes. Ron himself looked near to that state. "There's always a way around destiny," Ron murmured to Kim. "Always. You just… just have to look for it. There might still be hope for him KP." Rufus wailed dramatically, falling back into Ron's pocket.

Hirotaka covered his mouth and willed back the despair he felt. Looking up he replied to Sensei, "There is no future for me, so I will not create one. Do not try to convince me otherwise."

"Child, there is so much you do not understand," Sensei said.

"End this talk," Hirotaka growled through gritted teeth.

"Very well. There will be no punishment for you. Bring Fukushima back. Yamanouchi will welcome him once again," Sensei declared, startling them all. Hirotaka's mouth dropped. Yori looked up quickly in disbelief.

After a long moment Hirotaka bowed, answering excitedly, "As you wish, Sensei. Domo master. Domo."

Hirotaka raced out and Sensei turned to look down on Yori and Hana. Yori looked sadly up at her master. Before she could stop she was in his arms, saying, "I do not want my brother to die."

"I know," Sensei gently replied, stroking her hair comfortingly. "I know." Kim and Ron silently left.

KP

Monkey Fist tossed and turned uncomfortably, dreams tearing him apart, driving him to fear and desperation. Powers unlike any he'd ever felt before coursing through him. The Yono watching in displeasure. Part of him knew what these dreams meant. His powers were coming to light. They were rising up, as they had already done for Ron. Soon… soon his mystical powers would bloom as they had for his enemy. He should be ecstatic, overjoyed, but then why did he feel so terrified, so weak, so helpless? He sobbed in this nightmare that was beyond expectation, and he wasn't sure whether he had begun to weep in his sleep as well. Red, black, light and laughter, so kind, so gentle. But then the Yono's laughter drowned the goodness and safety that had appeared for the moment, and there was death and darkness and misery and battles, oh gods have mercy! Please, please, monkey spirits pity me.

He was suddenly jolted away by a woman sharply saying, "Montgomery! My child, wake up!" Monkey Fist awoke with a sob, shooting up. He knew that voice, and before he could stop himself he was in the woman's arms sobbing and shaking. "Monty!" she exclaimed in fear.

"Mother, help me," he weakly begged through sobs. Maim listened in horror and fear as her child began pleading and begging for her to help him. But he didn't know what help he was begging for, so how could _she_. It broke her heart and she held him all the tighter. What was happening to her baby boy?

"My son, hush. My little baby, rest, rest. Don't be afraid. Mother is here," Maim softly cooed. Dread overtook her when she felt her son go limp, fainting dead away with a sigh. She noticed blood upon her clothes and screamed, "Help, help!" Oh gods, what was happening? A doctor rushed in followed by Drakken and a still unsteady Killigan. Shego and DNAmy were close behind. Amy looked on in horror, clinging to Duff in fear.

Shego shifted uncomfortably. What was going on? Why did her life suddenly feel like it was falling apart all around her and that things would never be the same again, not as before? Drakken watched gravely, and for once Shego realized that he… he had more understanding of everything than she'd _ever_ given him credit for. Oh come on, this was ridiculous. She couldn't start thinking things were warped beyond repair now. It was just that… things would be taking a darker turn more often than they were used to. Yeah, that was it. She shivered at the thought and Drakken cast a look at her. Gently he took her hand. She looked down at it in annoyance and thought of pulling away or scorching him, but after a moment she looked up into his eyes, glaring dangerously. It didn't affect him. He simply offered a tired smile. She cringed and looked away. She didn't like seeing this side of her employer. Subconsciously she drew closer to him.

Drakken looked from Monkey Fist to Killigan, wondering how it was he had escaped unscathed yet his two friends hadn't. He also wondered how long it would be before he ended up in their positions _himself_. What was happening to everyone around him? Perhaps things would go back to normal. Yes, they always did. But until that time came, he knew he'd have to brace himself. It was going to be a long and bumpy ride.


End file.
